A Change For The Better
by melanietudor312
Summary: What If things went differently for the Tudor Family?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Tudors or their historical figures, but I will make minor changes.

King Henry the 7th and Elizabeth of York's children all survive in this Fanfiction and their youngest daughter that was born in 1503 will be named Princess Christina to end confusion with Katherine of Aragon.

February 2, 1503

The King's Privy Chamber-

The King of England was pacing back and forth. His wife of 17 years, the Queen Elizabeth of York, was giving birth to their 7th child. He was very fortunate to have all 6 of his children survive infancy. His 10 year old daughter, Princess Elizabeth had a close case with atrophy when she was 3 years old, but she fully recovered. He adored his children. Unfortunately, he lost his son, Arthur in April of 1502. Arthur's widow, Princess Katherine of Aragon, was still at Ludlow castle waiting for a new marriage. However, The King was not interested in his Spanish daughter-in-law at the moment. "Her Royal Highness, The Princess Margaret Tudor." the herald announced. The King stopped to welcome his eldest daughter and eldest surviving child. Margaret was 13 years old, with copper colored hair, and big blue eyes. The Tudor Princesses were known for their beauty. However, the youngest princess, Mary, who was 7 years old was the most beautiful. She had long red hair and gray eyes and a darling smile. Elizabeth was a true Tudor Rose with her mother and namesake's auburn hair and hazel-brown eyes. "Your Majesty." Margaret said as she dropped in a low curtsey. "My beautiful daughter, Margaret" the king said as he approached his child and hugged her. "Father, how is my mother, the Queen? Has she been delivered of the child yet?" Margaret was betrothed to the king of Scotland and would be departing for Scotland in the summertime to become Queen. "Not yet my darling" the king replied. The Queen had been labor for 18 hours now and all were concerned for her health. "YOUR MAJESTY! THE QUEEN IS DELIVERED!" one of the queen's ladies-in-waiting, Elizabeth Boleyn, ran in screaming. "What has she delivered?" the king inquired. " A healthy, beautiful princess to the goodness of the realm." Lady Elizabeth replied. The king smiled with great pride. He had another beautiful daughter. He produced 7 children with 6 surviving now, including his 2 sons: Henry, Prince of Wales, who was almost 12 and Edmund, Duke of York and Somerset, who was now 5 years old. He walked into his wife's chambers, smiling with pride.

The Queen's Bedchamber

She had done it. She had delivered her 7th and last child. Elizabeth smiled down at her youngest daughter. She had small tufts of auburn hair, like her father. "I shall name you Princess Christina, for you are the most beautiful princess in all of Christendom" the exhausted queen replied. She was 9 days away from her 37th birthday and the efforts were taking their toll on her. She could a fever building on quickly. "His Majesty, The King" the ladies-in-waiting announced as her husband walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

February 2, 1503

The Queen's Bedchamber

"Husband, I am sorry I did not bear you a 4th son." Queen Elizabeth said with sadness in her voice. King Henry looked at her with awe. This woman bore him 3 sons and now 4 beautiful daughters. He could marry this baby girl off to Spain or Portugal in 13 or 15 years. He also noticed that his wife looked very pale. She had dark circles under her eyes. "Darling, are you feeling alright?" he asked her. She didn't want to tell him that the birth was difficult and she was feeling feverish. "Yes my lord, I am." she faintly replied. The king looked at his newborn daughter and didn't want to hand her to the nursemaid. "Well sweetheart, I must announce to the Court of the birth of our little princess." The King kissed his wife on the forehead and felt how warm she was. He knew she was hot after labor, so he dismissed it and walked out the room.

February 7, 1503

The Royal Nursery

Princess Christina was crying, yet again. It was as if she knew her mother was deathly ill. The Queen was severly ill with childbed fever and was fighting for her life. Princess Margaret picked her up and soothed her "There, it's alright baby sister, mama will be fine. She will survive." Margaret said as she rocked the baby princess. Normally, a princess wouldn't be found rocking a baby, but Margaret didn't care. She would not be there to watch Christina grow up since she will be leaving in 5 months time. The other royal children were visiting their mother in her chambers. Margaret was worried about her mother. "How is our little sister?" Margaret's younger brother Henry asked. He was very tall for an 11 year old boy. Margaret replied "She is fine, little brother just fussing." Henry had a soft spot for mall of his sisters. All the Tudor siblings were praying for their mother. At that moment, Princesses Elizabeth and Mary and Prince Edmund walked into the nursery. "Maggie, is mama going to die?" Edmund asked his oldest sister, with tears filling his emerald green eyes. "No, she will not. Mother is strong." Margaret replied with confidence to her youngest brother. At that moment, all of the Tudor siblings grabbed each others hands and recited prayers for their ailing mother.

The King's Privy Chamber

"My son, is there any change in the Queen's condition yet?" Lady Margaret Beaufort asked her son and only child. "No Mother, she is still critical." The King answered his mother. It was no secret that Lady Beaufort did not like her daughter-in-law. She thought she was too involved with her children. "Son, may I suggest an Italian marriage? The Medici has several beautiful daughters, Like Catherine of Milan and Isabella of Tuscany. They are in their early 20s and very fertile." the King's mother suggested. The King spun around and glared at his mother in anger. How dare she suggest such a thing when his wife was fighting for her life. "Mother, it sounds like you are wishing the Queen dead, which you know is treason, and if you ever suggest such a thing in my presence again in your life, I will have you arrested and locked in the Tower for treason for the rest of your earthly days! Am I understood?!" The King yelled in anger. Lady Beaufort looked at her son in fear. The Queen's younger brothers, Richard and Edward, disappeared in the Tower. "Yes, your Majesty." she replied. "Madam, leave my sight. I do not wish to see you at this precise moment. Lady Beaufort bowed and left her son alone. The King grabbed his rosary and prayed for his wife. "Lord, spare my wife. my children need their mother. This country needs her. I need her." he prayed, as tears slid down his face. He was not ready to lose his wife and Queen. They had been happily married for 17 years. He loved her so much, that he never took a mistress in their marriage, like most Kings did while their wife was with child. He needed her by his side.

The Queen's Bedchamber

The Queen was getting worse. Her body was radiating fever and she was vomiting everything she tried to eat, including water. She was always tossing and turning in her sleep. Her ladies-in-waiting were constantly keeping watch over her to make sure she was alright. The Queen was always praying while in her bed and when she was in her right mind. "Lord, if it is your will that I join you, please take care of my children and my husband. Give them the strength to move on after my transition to your Kingdom. Send my mother for me. She was my rock until you called her home. Thank you Lord, for my children. All of them are loving and full of grace. Amen." She prayed when she was alone. The Queen then fell asleep peacefully.

February 10, 1503

The Queen's Bedchamber

The doctor was examining the Queen. She had an involuntary losing of the bowels and was becoming weaker at the moment. She was breathing less and her fever was getting higher. The King was outside pacing with the Royal children. "Doctor how is the Queen, my wife." the King asked. Tomorrow was his wife's 37th birthday and he wanted to celebrate with her. "Your Majesty, may I please speak to you in private?" the doctor asked. The children were excused and the King was alone. "Your Majesty, forgive me, but I'm afraid you will have to send for a priest." The King's worse fear was realized. His beloved wife, his Queen, his best friend, the mother of his children, was dying.

Early the Next morning

Queen Elizabeth of York was given her last rights and called for her eldest son Henry. "You wanted to see me, Mother?" Henry asked, with tears in his eyes. "Come here, my child." the Queen answered weakly. As her son approached her, she continued "Harry, my darling son, The hour of my death is drawing near, I must ask you a favor." "Anything, Mother." "I must ask you to be a great King one day. and please look after your sisters and brother." "Yes, Mother, I promise with all my soul to be the best." he replied with confidence. Elizabeth smiled greatly as her son walked out her Bedchamber. She laid back against her pillow and knew today her 37th birthday. She thanked the Lord for another year. She also felt the cold air creeping and knew her time had come. With tears in her eyes, the Queen of England drew her last breath.

The Queen was dressed in white and was surrounded by light. "My darling daughter, welcome home." The Queen turned her head and saw her mother, Elizabeth Woodville, standing beside her. "Mother, Oh I've missed you!" she exclaimed as she hugged her mother. "I have someone who wants to see you." the Queen's mother replied. A teenage boy walked toward them. "Oh my dear, Arthur!" Elizabeth cried. Arthur smiled at his mother and grabbed her hand. "It's time to go home, Mother." With her mother and her eldest son by her side, Queen Elizabeth of York was walked into eternal Glory and left the earthly world behind.


	3. Chapter 3

August 12, 1503

Greenwich Palace

Princess Margaret was getting ready to leave for Court and then next week would be departing to Scotland next week. She had been very depressed since her mother's death in February. Margaret was very nervous about getting married. She was not even 14 years old yet, and King James was 30 years old with several illegitimate children. Her main job was supposed to produce legitimate heirs for her husband. "I do not want to travel to Scotland, Lady Knivert. My entire is my family is here." she said to her Lady-in-waiting. "Your Highness, you must. Your destiny is to be Queen. You can make your beloved mother proud." Margaret smiled at the mention of her mother. "You're right, I will be the best Queen Scotland has ever seen.

Hampton Court

King Henry was holding his 6-month old youngest daughter. Princess Christina was turning into a very beautiful baby girl. He was having a hard time dealing with his wife's death and having the child that she gave her life to bring into the world really helped. He knew he would have to send her to one of the royal households, but for now she was too remain at court. His Council was trying to get him to remarry to produce more male heirs. He had 2 healthy sons. When he died, Harry would become King and his daughters would marry foreign princes to become Queen Consorts. His mother had not made anymore marriage suggestions. "My beautiful little child, I love you so much. You look so much like your dear mother, oh I miss her so much." Princess Christina looked at her father and smiled, as her little hand touched his face. Out of all his children, the King knew he was very close to his youngest.

Ludlow Castle

Prince Harry was visiting his brother, Arthur's, widow, Princess Katherine of Aragon. She was a Spanish Princess and was very beautiful. She had auburn hair, blue eyes and was very devout Catholic. She was Henry's betrothed wife and they were due to be married the year when Harry is to turn 14. Her marriage to Arthur was not consummated , so the Pope was allowing the marriage to take place, since Katherine was still a virgin. "My Lady, I am pleased to see you." Henry said as he and Katherine were walking in the gardens of Ludlow Castle. "Oh Henry, I can not wait until were are to be married." Katherine replied. She was almost 18 and he was only 12, but she was falling in love with the young Prince. He was very tall, so his age was disguised in his height. "I hear your older sister, The Princess Margaret, is to depart for Scotland within the next week. How do you feel about that, Harry?" she asked. "I'm very happy for her, but I shall miss her something fierce. She is my sister and I love her. Next it will be Elizabeth, then Mary and finally baby Christy will all be carried off to some foreign royal family." Henry replied with sadness in his voice. "Well, I'm sure she will make a great Queen, as will your other darling sisters. You should be proud. Your father and your blessed mother, may the Lord bless her soul, gave you all the means to run any country in the world." Katherine replied with sincerity in her voice. "Katherine, may I ask you a personal question?" Henry inquired innocently. "Of course, Henry." she answered. "Why didn't you and my brother, Arthur, consummate your marriage?" Henry asked nervously. He was expected to marry this beautiful maiden in 2 years time and he was expected to produce heirs with her. He always dreamed about her. He always had...urges he could not explain around her. He could never explain them and he was very nervous to ask about them. "Well, Henry, Arthur was sickly and we were trying to get to know one another before I gave him my maidenhood. We cared for each other, very much, but I'm not sure we were in love, like I'm in love with you." Katherine replied honestly. Henry stared at her in shock. She was in love with him? This beautiful princess, the daughter of the powerful, Catholic monarchs, Ferdinand of Aragon and Isabella of Castille, was in love with a 12 year old Prince? "Oh, Katherine, I love you with my whole heart and I shall be your Sir Loyal Heart , until the good Lord separates us by death." he replied with tears in his eyes as he hugged her.

[Author's Note: I decided to have them fall in love before marriage.]

August 21, 1503

The Royal Ship

The day had finally come. Princess Margaret was setting sail for Scotland. Her journey was going to take 2 months to get there, so she was going to have all that time to behave like a proper Queen. Her entire family was there before she was to set sail. "Margaret, remember the things you have learned here. Do you hear?" Lady Beaufort said to her eldest granddaughter. "Yes, Grandmother." the Princess replied back. "Margaret, darling, we shall miss you sweetheart. Your mother would be so proud of you. Go to Scotland and put the virtues she taught you to use." the King said to his eldest child, as he gave her a tight hug. Then Margaret turned to her younger siblings with a smile on her smile. "I'm going to miss you, Maggie." little Edmund said as he gave his eldest sister a hug around her waist. Margaret bent down and gave him a hug. "I will miss you too, my little Eddie. Be a good boy for Father, ok? I will send you lots of letters from Scotland." "Promise, Maggie" he asked. "I promise" she said as she went to hug her little sister, Mary. "My darling, Mary. I love you." Margaret said as she hugged her young sister. " "I love you too, Meg and when I go to Spain, I will write to you even more than I will now." Princess Mary was betrothed to Charles the 5th of Spain and was due to marry him when she was 16 years old. "I look forward to it, little sister." Margaret replied with a smile on her smile. Elizabeth and Henry had tears in their eyes. All Margaret could do was cry and hug them and finally let her feelings go. She tried to keep it together. Finally, Margaret said her good-byes and boarded the ship. When she was settled in her compartment, the ship took off for open water. Margaret ran to the top of the ship and looked as her family and homeland disappear into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I'm finally going to speak. There will be a time jump here to 1507.

I do not own anything but my car and my house. There will be a very personal scene in which Prince Henry does something every teen boy does.

July 5, 1507

Hampton Court

King Henry was now 50 years old. He was finalizing the preparations for the Princess Elizabeth's 15th birthday banquet. He was very proud of his children. Henry was 16 years old now and was now ready to be King whenever. Princess Mary was still very beautiful at age 11 and Edmund was 9 years old and was enjoying being Duke of York. However, the King's pride and joy was youngest child, Princess Christina. The 4 year old Princess was still living at Court with her father. She still had her lodgings at Greenwich Palace with her sisters and brother, but the King kept her at Court since her birth. Everyone could tell the little Princess brought her father much joy, since the Queen's death. "Your Majesty, the Princess Christina is here to see you." his page said. The King smiled and said "Send her in." A minute, later, a small auburn-haired little girl ran in screaming "Papa! Papa!" The King bent down and scooped up his little girl. "Oh, my little Christy. How are you, my little diamond?" "Well papa." she replied. The King was very happy to have a little version of his late wife with him, but there was an issue at hand. He had not proposed a marriage for Princess Christina or Princess Elizabeth. The Princess Elizabeth was betrothed to the Dauphine of France when she was 3 years old, but when she was 3 years old and fell ill with atrophy, she was expected to die. However, she survived the illness. When she was 4 years old, the betrothal was called off and she had no other Royal offers since then. The King had made no offers for Princess Christina out of his own personal gain. He didn't want to lose his last link to his wife. He was also happy since he was a grandfather. His eldest daughter, Queen Margaret of Scotland, had given birth to a son in 1506 and was now with child once more. He had a portrait of his only grandson, Prince James. He was so proud of Margaret for delivering a healthy son on her first pregnancy, just like her mother did. "Papa, did Margaret send a letter for me?" little Christina asked her father. "Yes, my little angel." the King replied

"Dear Father,

I really miss you so much. I hear that things in England are getting a little down. Princess Katherine wrote to me and I had to send her money. Father, I wish you wouldn't be so cruel to her. She is in a foreign country. Queen Isabella has been dead for 3 years now, and she was behind Katherine and Arthur's betrothal. I am speaking as your daughter, not a Queen. She and Henry are in love and keeping them apart is wrong. You and Mother were deeply in love and you would hate it if Grandmother kept you apart. If you want, I will pay the remaining part of her dowry for her to marry Harry. He is my brother and I want him to be a happy and I believe Katherine will make a great Queen. Also, it is likely she will have many healthy princes. Queen Isabella had 5 surviving children and Katherine's sister, Queen Maria of Portugal, just gave birth to her 5th healthy child and it was a son. I am not trying to tell you how to run England, but I have the rest of Katherine's dowry enclosed in this letter. I will be entering my confinement in September since my child is due in October. I love you, Father and please do not be mad since I am paying Katherine's debt.

Sincerely,

Queen Margaret of Scotland"

The King looked at the letter in shock. His daughter was a brilliant Queen. He had the rest of his money for Katherine's dowry. He had to let his son know right away.

Prince Henry's Bedchamber

Prince Henry was now a handsome, tall 16 year old boy. He was also very unhappy. He was deeply in love with Katherine, but when her mother died, his father demanded the rest of her dowry and King Ferdinand did not pay for it, his betrothal was called off until the rest of her debt was paid off. He was lying in bed, naked and stroking himself, thinking about making love to Katherine." Oh God, Katherine, yes yes ah!" Henry cried as he climaxed. He spilled his seed all on his floor, as there was a knock at his door. "Yes?!" he called, out of breath. "The King is here, Your Highness." his page boy called. The Prince got in his robe and exited the bedchamber. "Your Majesty." he said, as he bowed down before his father. "My son, I have wonderful news from Scotland." the King replied. "What did my dear sister, the Queen, say?" Henry inquired. "She has paid the rest of Katherine's dowry and now you can officially marry her." Henry was overjoyed! He was finally able to marry his beloved Catalina! "Please thank Her Majesty, my sister, for me. May I ride to Ludlow and tell my betrothed?" Henry asked. "You may leave Court after your sister's birthday banquet." his father answered. "Thank you, Your Majesty." Henry replied as he bowed to his father as he left his chambers.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here is Chapter 5. I hope you all enjoy. I will be separating the sentences from now on.

I do not own anything unless I paid for it.

Now on with the story.

The Princess Elizabeth's Bedchamber

"Princess, do you want to wear the red gown or the emerald green one?" Lady Margaret Shelton asked Elizabeth

Elizabeth was getting her long auburn hair brushed by another lady-in-waiting. She turned around and looked at Margaret.

"Lady Margaret, I really love the dark green one, but I will wear the dark red one. Father said I look a lot like my mother when I wear it." Elizabeth answered.

She then realized how much she missed her beloved mother. Queen Elizabeth was very close to her 2nd eldest daughter and namesake. Elizabeth was 5 months shy of her 11th birthday when she lost her mother, and even now, 4 years later, the mention of her mother still brought tears to her eyes. The year 1503 was nothing, but heartbreak for the young Princess. First, She lost her mother. Then, Margaret departed for Scotland. She missed her eldest sister so much. Elizabeth had to assume the role of the eldest sister to Mary, Edmund and little Christina. Elizabeth smiled at the thought of Christina. Even though her mother lost her life bringing her into the world, Elizabeth had no resentment toward her youngest sister at all. Christina brought the joy back in the Tudor family.

"Princess, it is time to prepare you for the Banquet." Lady Margaret Shelton said to her charge.

"Alright, Ladies let's go." the Princess replied as she stepped on the stool as her ladies-in-waiting proceeded to dress her.

She was 15 years old now. She was happy, but there was one area in her life that she was unhappy in. If she had not come down with atrophy at age 3, she would have been the Dauphine of France and Future Queen of France. However, at age 4, she was un-betrothed, due to her illness. Ever since then, her father had been unable to secure a marriage for her. Her biggest fear was growing old a maid. She didn't want to marry into a royal family at this point of her life. She wanted to marry for love and have a family away from Court. She would dream of chasing an auburn-haired little girl through a rich garden or watching her husband wrestle with her brown-haired son on the floor. She wanted to be a devoted mother, just like her mother was to her, but would she ever get the chance? She couldn't dwell on such matters at the moment. She had a room full of people waiting her.

The Banquet

Many people turned out for the beloved Princess Elizabeth's birthday celebration. Prince Henry was drinking wine with his best friend, Sir Charles Brandon. Charles was a handsome man and was Prince Arthur's companion as they grew up, but after his untimely death in 1502, Charles and Henry formed an inseparable friendship. There was just one flaw about Charles: He was one of the most notorious womanizers at Court. He was so bad, that the King barely trusted him around the Princess Elizabeth.

"Hmmm, Henry, my dear fellow, which one of these beautiful maidens shall I escort to my warm bed tonight?" Charles asked with mischief in his piercing blue eyes.

"Charles, this is my sister's birthday. Can't you behave for one night?" Henry asked in pure annoyance in his voice.

Henry sometimes was jealous of Charles. Charles was now 21 and had been sexually active for 6 years. Henry was now 16 and was always pleasuring himself to Katherine's portrait. He loved her very much, but desired a woman's touch very badly. However, he loved his future so much that he decided to wait until his wedding night. Charles, on the other hand, was single and enjoying it very much.

"His Majesty, King Henry the 7th!" the herald called out.

The King was dressed in a brilliant attire of dark purple laced with gold. He was a miserly man and loved fancy things, especially jewels.

"Your Majesty." everyone said as he walked passed them and sat upon his throne. The throne on which the late Queen Elizabeth sat upon had remained empty for the last 4 years. Everyone presumed that the King would remarry, but he did not.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Christina!" the herald announced once again.

Little Princess Christina was dressed in a ruby red gown and was wearing a tiara adorned with roses. She was also wearing earring made of ruby. Instead of rushing into her father or eldest brother's arms, she walked in with such poise, she amazed everyone there. She made her way to her father's throne and sank into a deep curtsey of respect.

"Your Majesty." she replied in her angelic voice, as she rose up.

Her father was so proud of her. Obviously she was told not to run by her governess, Lady Margery Seymour nee' Wentworth. However, he was so pleased with his young daughter that he rose from his throne to greet her.

"My beautiful angel." he said with such pride, as he picked her up and kissed her cheek affectionately.

Prince Henry was very proud of his sister. He did not care for her cute antics. She was four years old and was expected to run into her father's arms. As Henry looked at the precious scene, he noticed how pale his father looked. King Henry the 7th had always been a healthy man. He was 50 years old and was very fit. Before he could walk to his father, the herald announced,

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Mary!"

Princess Mary walked in with her ladies-in-waiting wearing a lavender gown, with a tiara studded with amethysts. Her long red hair flowed down her back, like a waterfall. She was very beautiful, for an 11 year old girl. She was, however, blossoming into a young woman, since she was developing breast now, which was catching the attention of many young boys at Court.

"Your Majesty." Mary said and curtsied at her father's throne.

"My darling, how are your Spanish and Latin lessons coming along?" the King inquired.

The Princess Mary was betrothed to Charles the 5th and would be departing to the Spanish court in a few years time.

"They are a bit difficult, Your Majesty, but I can master them." Mary replied in confidence.

Her goal in life was to please her father. Before her mother died giving birth to her sister, Christina, Mary had been her father's favorite daughter. She was the youngest baby girl in the family for 7 years. Her brother may have been 2 years younger than she, but she was a gem in her father's life. Mary loved her youngest sister dearly, but was sometimes envious of her relationship with their father. Christina was allowed to live at Court, but she and her siblings were not.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Edmund, Duke of York and Somerset." the herald called out.

Prince Edmund was dressed in dark green with a small dagger at his side. The dark green matched his piercing emerald green eyes. He was a very religious boy and always had a crucifix around his neck. He was very mature for a 9 year old.

"Your Majesty." he said as he sank into a boy at his father's feet.

"My young man, How are your studies?"

"Well, Your Majesty. My tutor is a well educated man and I am honored to have him."

The King was proud of his son's answer. He was usually a very quiet boy.

"Very well, my dear son. Enjoy your sister's banquet."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Edmund then walked off to socialize with the rest of the party. Henry and Charles were talking when Princess Christina ran up to her eldest brother and hugged him.

"Harry! Harry! I missed you!" the young Princess shouted.

"I missed you, too Christy." Henry said, as he picked up his youngest sister. Henry was very affectionate toward his siblings. But, for some odd reason, His youngest sister had a special place in his heart. Now that he was betrothed to Katherine, he hoped to have at least one daughter that would remind him of his sweet sister, Christina.

"My dear sister, have you not found the delicious sweets that are provided for the banquet?" Henry asked the little girl.

"Yes, but my governess said I may not have sweets, until Elizabeth comes." she answered.

"Well, we will keep it a little secret, won't we?" Henry asked, as he handed his little sister a small cake.

She smiled and ran off to play with her companions.

"She is a sweet child, my dear friend." Charles replied to Henry, with a smile.

Even though he was a womanizer, he really loved children and wished to have them one day.

"Yes, she is Charles."

"Her Royal Highness, The Princess Elizabeth." the herald called out.

Elizabeth heard gasps of awe as she walked in the room. she was wearing a gown of ruby red, with a tiara with a simple ruby pendant on it. Her long, auburn hair was curled down her back. She was also wearing a ruby red finger.

"Your Majesty." Elizabeth said, as she bowed down before her father.

"My beautiful daughter, happy birthday my dear." the King replied.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

She started to socialize with everyone. Then the dancing started. Elizabeth was never one for dancing, even though she was perfect at it.

"Your Highness, may I have this dance?" Charles Brandon asked the Princess

She nodded and he gracefully took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They danced and as she stared into his drk blue eyes, she felt a warming sensation in her chest and stomach.

Charles also had the warming sensation in his stomach and a hardening sensation in his trousers.

"Sir Brandon, I am going to retire for the night. Good Night." Elizabeth said as she left.

"Good Night, Your Highness." he replied.

All of a sudden, a woman walked up to him.

"Sir Brandon, may I keep you company tonight?" she asked.

"Yes madam, what is your name?" he asked.

"Lady Elizabeth Boleyn."


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. How did you like the chemistry between Elizabeth and Charles. I've decided to change Charles birth year from 1484 to 1486.

I do not own anything. There will be a love scene here.

Charles Brandon's Bedchambers

"AH! AH! O YES, SIR BRANDON!" Lady Elizabeth Boleyn screamed out as Charles made love to her in his bed.

Charles was moaning and grunting in pleasure as Lady Elizabeth climbed on top and started to bounce on his penis. However, when he looked up, he didn't see his mistress. He saw Princess Elizabeth on top of him making love to him. H e did not what was wrong. Was he in love with the Princess or did he simply lust after her?

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Charles cried out as he climaxed inside of Lady Elizabeth. She kissed him and went to sleep on his chest. However, all he could think about was a certain auburn-haired 15 year old Princess.

July 7, 1507

Ludlow Castle

Princess Katherine of Aragon had been a widow for 5 years now, but she was also impoverished. She was desperately in love with Prince Henry. When her mother, the great Queen Isabella of Castille, died, she lost all great prospects for marriage. She should have married Henry over 2 years ago, but since her father didn't pay off her dowry, her betrothal was called off. She was 21 years old now, almost 22 and was very scared she would never marry her Henry or have children or become Queen. She believed it was her God-given destiny to become Queen of England.

"My Lady, the Prince of Wales is here to see you." her lady-in-waiting, Maria de Salinas, said.

"Show him in." Katherine replied.

"Henry walked in dressed in blue and bowed to his beloved.

"Katherine, my love, I have great news." he said

"What is it, Henry?" she asked.

"My sister, the Queen of Scotland, has paid off your dowry and my father has said we are, once again, engaged to be married." Henry replied, in joy.

Katherine was shocked. She was finally able to marry her true love!

"Oh Henry, this is the most wonderful news!" Katherine said as, she ran into Henry's arms and hugged him.

Henry and Katherine shared a deep, passionate kiss and then took a long walk in the gardens.

Hampton Court

The Gardens

Princess Elizabeth was chasing Princess Christina through the gardens.

"I'm going to get you!" she said, laughing.

Princess Christina picked up her dress and ran faster laughing. All of a sudden, Elizabeth saw Charles Brandon talking to Lady Elizabeth Boleyn and was filled with jealousy.

"Lizzie, what's the matter?" Christina asked her sister.

"I do not Know, sweetheart.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing in the Tudors. Historically, Queen Margaret only had 1 surviving son with King James, but that is changing in my story.

August 23, 1507

Edinburgh Castle, Scotland.

Queen Margaret and King James had been married for nearly 4 years and were a great Monarchy together. Margaret was loved by the Scottish people. She was even more beloved by James' 4 illegitimate children. The eldest, Alexander, was only a year younger than she was and they were great friends. But the child she was really fond of was his youngest child, Catherine. Her mother was one of Margaret's ladies-in-waiting and little Catherine stayed at Court with her, so Margaret developed a close relationship with the little, angelic 4 year old, who coincidently shared her birthday. Margaret was now pregnant with her 2nd child by James. She found herself in love with her husband and King. Margaret was, at this moment, walking to her husband's office, so he can feel their baby kick again.

"James, is this a bad time?" she said, as she walked in.

However, when she walked in she was shocked.

James was having sex with another woman on his desk!

"Margaret, I-"

"How could you do this to me?! Your child is in my belly and you hurt me like this?!" Margaret, screamed as she slammed his door.

"Mistress Bridget, please leave." James told the young woman.

She bowed and left the room.

"Margaret, let me-"

"I gave you a healthy son, I'm with child again, I accepted your bastard children and you do this to me! James, I'm your wife! I love you with my heart and you go and hurt me when I can not please you, due to the child in my womb!" Margaret cried, as she punched his chest.

"Margaret, I am the King! I have every right to take a mistress when your with child! It is your job to turn a blind eye and give me legitimate heirs!" James replied.

Margaret looked at her husband in shock. He had not taken a mistress when she was pregnant with Prince James, so why was this time different? Didn't he love her after all this time?

"Fine, take whatever whores you want. But you will not be in my bed again, until you prove to me that you love me. However long that may be. I shall see you at the banquet tonight. Your Majesty." Margaret replied, as she sank into a curtsey and left the office.

King James was amazed. His wife was really that mad because he took a mistress? He deeply loved Margaret and didn't want to hurt her, but why should he give up intercourse simply because she is big with child?

Queen Margaret's Bedchamber

Margaret was being dressed for the banquet to celebrate her 15 year old stepdaughter's betrothal to Duke Adrian of Sicily. She was wearing a dark blue gown. lined with diamonds on the bodice and a crown studded with sapphires. She was still very beautiful. She meant what she said to James. She was not going to allow him to sleep with mistresses and then visit her bedchamber. The child in her womb would be her last, until James changed his ways.

My Lady, the banquet is starting." her lady-in-waiting said.

"Well, then let us not keep the people waiting."

The Scottish Banquet

Her Majesty, Queen Margaret!"

James was amazed as his young wife walked into the throne room. She may be 7 months pregnant, but she was absolutely gorgeous. He suddenly remembered how blessed he was to have such a beautiful and devoted Queen by his side and to love him. He was 34 years old and his wife was almost 18 years old and she never complained about their age.

"My beautiful Queen, how are you?" James asked Margaret, as she sat on her throne.

"Do not talk to me. Please go talk to your mistress, because she will love your company more than I will at this present moment." Margaret replied, with venom in her voice.

James was shocked. His wife was very angry with him.

"Margaret, you may be angry with me, but I am still your husband and King and you will respect me as such." James said.

"Like I said this afternoon, dear husband, our marriage will be in name only, until you are ready to devote yourself to me and commit yourself to only my bed. Also, this will be my last appearance at your side tonight. I am starting my confinement tonight after the banquet. That way I know you will not be allowed in my presence." Margaret replied, with a hateful look in her eyes.

James was startled. He did not see the love for him in Margaret's eyes. He saw pain and hate. Was this how their marriage would be from now on?

October 4, 1507

Edinburgh Castle, Scotland

King James Privy Chamber

James was getting frustrated. He missed his wife and her love. He had not seen Margaret in weeks and he knew their child was due any day now. He was till seeing Mistress Bridget, but he missed his Queen.

"Father, are you alright? his son, Alexander asked.

"Your stepmother hates me, Alex. Why does she hate me?"

"Father, you really hurt her. Maybe if you were stayed faithful to her, she would love you again." Alex stated.

The thought entered the King's mind and he started to think.

Queen Margaret's Bedchamber

Margaret was very uncomfortable. She was 9 months pregnant and in confinement. She was praying for a healthy baby. She had already provided an heir for James, but she know he needed a spare son, just in case, God forbid, their little Jamie was taken to Heaven. She hoped that the child inside her was a boy, because it was probably going to be her last child for a very long time. She was lost in her thoughts when she noticed a severe pain shoot up her back. She didn't pay any attention until she felt the pain in her abdomen.

"Ughh oh ughh!" she groaned.

All of a sudden, she felt a splash of liquid between her legs. She knew her time to deliver her sweet child into the world had come at last.

"Lady Caroline! Lady Caroline!" she cried out.

Lady Caroline, a middle-aged redhead woman, came rushing into the room.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"she asked.

"My time has come. Go fetch the midwife right away." Margaret said, in between breathing.

Lady Caroline ran immediately.

"Lord, let me deliver a healthy child and survive the birth." Margaret prayed, as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

8 hours labor

Margaret screamed out in pain, as another contraction ripped through her body. Her ladies were trying to soothe her. Her eldest stepdaughter, Mercy, was holding her hand and praying softly.

"Your Majesty, on the next pain, you must start to push." the Midwife said to Margaret.

Less than a second later, a contraction tore through her and she started to push hard. She was determined to end this pain and deliver her 2nd blessing in the world. Her mind wasn't on James or his mistress. She wanted to hold her baby more than anything in the world.

"My Lady Stepmother, please don't give up. You're almost there." Mercy said to Margaret. Mercy may have only been 15 years old, but she really loved Margaret and wanted to her to be relieved of this horrible pain. Margaret than let out a loud scream, as she pushed harder than ever. Finally, an infant's cry filled the room. Margaret smiled as she heard her baby.

"What is it?" she asked the midwife.

"The good Lord has blessed thee with a beautiful Princess." the midwife said.

King James walked into the room.

"She is beautiful indeed, like her mother." he said.

"Have I pleased you, husband?" Margaret asked James.

"Very much so." he replied, as he held his small, auburn-haired daughter.

"Good, because I meant what I said in August." she said.

"Margaret, I am very sorry. I will do whatever I have to do to earn your love back. Then maybe we will have another son." he said with a smile.

"We will see. First, you have to remain faithful to me." she said as she held her small daughter.

"What will we name her?" James asked.

"Elisabeth. Princess Elisabeth of Scotland." Margaret replied, as she kissed her daughter's head.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, the chapter you all were probably were waiting for.

I do not own the Tudors

October 11, 1507

Westminster Abbey

Princess Katherine of Aragon was preparing for her wedding. She had waited 5 long years to be married again. She was marrying her Sir Loyal Heart.

"My Lady, the ceremony is almost ready to start." Maria de Salinas said to Katherine.

"Oh, Maria, I am so nervous." Katherine said to her long-time friend.

"Why, sweet Catalina?"

"The wedding night."

Maria smiled at the Princess. She was so innocent and pure, some compared her to the Blessed Mother of God.

"Princess, it will be alright." Maria replied, in confidence.

Katherine then put on her veil and was ready to walk out the room and head into the sanctuary.

The Chapel

Prince Henry was waiting in the center , as he watched his younger brother, Edmund, walk Katherine to him and the priest.

"You look beautiful." Henry whispered to Katherine.

She replied with a smile.

"Brothers and Sisters, we are gathered here today to join Prince Henry Tudor and Princess Katherine Trastamara in Holy Matrimony. Marriage is a beautiful estate before God and should not be entered into unjustly or unknowingly." The priest went on and on and All Henry could do was look at his beautiful bride.

"I, Henry Tudor, take thee, Katherine, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, until death do we part."

"I, Katherine Trastamara, take thee, Henry, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, until death do we part."

With those vows, Prince Henry and Princess Katherine of Wales were married and were presented to the crowd and were applauded and they sealed their marriage with a public kiss.

Ludlow Castle

Katherine's Bedchamber

Katherine was just in her nightgown and was waiting for her husband to come to her bed tonight. She was finally married and was going to be the mother to the future King of England. She was nervous, as she was still a virgin. But she loved Henry and could take the pain.

"Katherine?" Henry announced himself, as he walked into her chambers.

"Henry, my love."

Henry was in his nightshirt and was clearly aroused by his new wife. He had been craving her for years and loved her so much. He was looking forward to making love to her and conceiving a child.

"Katherine, are you sure you are ready for this?" Henry asked his wife.

"Yes, Henry." she replied, with nervousness in her voice.

Henry approached Katherine and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. His hands roamed her body, like he never did before. Katherine wrapped her arms around Henry's neck and pulled him into the kiss deeper. Henry moved her to the bed and lowered her onto the bed and pulled off his nightshirt and threw it on the floor. He lifted Katherine's nightgown over her head and he passionately kissed her all over her body. Katherine began to moan in pleasure. Henry went down between her legs and began to kiss her on her sensitive area.

"Oh God, Henry!" Katherine cried out.

Henry began to use his tongue and inserted it into Katherine's moist area. He was aiming toward pleasing Katherine and was no about to put her over the edge. He climbed on top of her and inserted his rock hard member inside of her. Katherine screamed out in pain, but Henry kissed her and started to pump her softly.

"Oh Katherine, I love you!" Henry cried out.

"I love you, too Henry." Katherine cried.

Henry began to pump harder and harder and Katherine had to hold onto him for support.

"Oh God! Katherine AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Henry screamed, as he came inside of his wife for the first time in his life.

"I love you, sweet Katherine." Henry said, as he kissed her.

"I love you, too, mi amor." Katherine said, as she tried to catch her breath.

Henry and Katherine laid down next to each other and held each other, until they fell asleep, with the bright moon illuminating their bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming.

I do not own the Tudors.

December 11, 1507

The King's Bedchamber

King Henry woke experiencing violent dry coughs. He was never normally ill, so he just brushed it off as his age catching up with him. King Henry was not oblivious to the fact that he was getting older. He was happy that his eldest son was married and working on an heir.

"King Henry, the Princess Elizabeth to see you." his herald called.

"Send her in" the sick King said.

Princess Elizabeth walked into her father's bedchamber and curtsied at his bed. She noticed how frail her father looked at the moment.

"My darling daughter, what do I owe this pleasure?" the King asked his daughter.

"Father, I came to ask if there were any offers for my hand in marriage at all." Elizabeth asked.

Elizabeth was very anxious to be married. Her younger sister Mary would be marrying a Spanish Prince in 5 years time. She was not very picky at this point.

"No, sweetheart. There have been no marriage proposals for you." the King told his daughter.

Elizabeth was very sad about this. She wanted to have a family of her own. But most importantly, she wanted to forget Charles Brandon. She was infatuated with him, but knew he could never love her.

Suddenly, her father started coughing heavily and spit up blood.

"Father, oh Lord, HELP! SOMEONE GET THE DOCTOR!" Princess Elizabeth screamed as, she watched her father collapse on the floor.

Ludlow Castle

Katherine's Bedchamber

Princess Katherine had missed her bleeding for the last month and a half. Was it possible she was with child, after only 2 months of marriage? She did not want to jump to conclusions, so she sent for a midwife privately. She was lying on her bed, being examined by her midwife.

"My Lady, you are indeed with child, I should say about 6 weeks along." the midwife confirmed.

Katherine smiled with great joy. She was carrying her husband's child. They created this child out of love and affection to each other. She could raise this child. The King could still remarry. Her baby could stay at Ludlow Castle with her and Henry until they became King and Queen, which may not be for a while, the King was still healthy and fit to rule England.

"Katherine!" Henry called.

"Yes Henry?" Katherine asked.

"We have to go to Court. My Father, is very ill."

Katherine was shocked. She loved the King like a father, despite his cruelty towards her for 5 years.

"Alright, Henry, but I have great news."

"What can be great news at a time like this?"

"I'm with child."

Richmond Castle

Prince Edmund was reciting his rosary when he heard of his father's condition. He was very worried. He couldn't cry, he was almost 10 years old and was supposed to be strong, but deep down he was terrified.

"Prince Edmund, I am to take you and the Princess Mary to Hampton Court. Your father wishes to see you." his governess said, as she informed him of his father's grave condition.

"Yes, Ma'am." he said, as he put his book of prayers and rosary on the table.

"I will start to pack your belongings"

Edmund was praying for his father's miraculous recovery. He was not ready to be an orphan.

Hampton Court

King Bedchamber

King Henry was burning with fever. The doctor diagnosed him with consumption. The King was not expected to live through the night. He was given his last rites by the priest.

"Lord, if it is my time, make my family line prosper. Give my son the guidance to rule this nation. Bless him with many children through his beautiful wife, Katherine." he prayed through gasping breaths.

The Royal Nursery-Hampton Court

Princess Elizabeth was holding her little sister, as she cried. They had just been informed that their father may not survive. Elizabeth also knew, that if her father died, she may never find a husband at all.

"Lizzie, is papa going to die?" Christina asked, with tears in her grey eyes.

"Christy, I'm not certain." Elizabeth replied, with honesty.

"I don't want papa to die like mama." Christina, as she started to sob again.

It was at that moment, that Elizabeth remembered that Christina never knew their mother and if she lost their father now at only age 4, she would be losing her only parent that she ever had. Elizabeth then promised to herself, that even if she never had children of her own, she would always be there for her youngest sister and never abandon her and would give her that mother's love that was absent in her life.

Ludlow Castle

Katherine's Bedchamber

Henry looked at his wife in shock.

"You're what?" he asked.

"I'm with child." she said, with a smile, as she put her hand on her stomach.

Henry ran to Katherine and enveloped her in a hug. He was going to be a father. His sweet, beautiful Katherine was carrying his child in her womb. His heir. His baby was growing inside of her. He did something, that even his precious, older brother, Arthur, couldn't do.

"Sweetheart, this is great news. I will go to Court. You stay here and rest, for the child. How far along are you?" he asked his pregnant wife.

"I am 6 weeks along. Our son should be arriving in late July or early August of next year." she answered, with pride.

"Katherine, even if you deliver a daughter, I shall be happy. we are young and have time to have sons. I just want our child to be healthy and loved." he replied.

Katherine was very happy. She secretly wanted a daughter that she could name Isabella, after her late mother. She could picture Henry chasing their little girl through a field of flowers. She smiled at the thought as, Henry kissed her lips and departed to be with his ailing father, the King.


	10. Chapter 10

There will be a time to February 1508. Thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming. I love reading your thoughts.

I do not own the Tudors.

Now on with Chapter 10

February 2, 1508

Hampton Court

The Banquet

King Henry had beat the odds and survived his bout with Consumption, but it left him very weak, thin, and frail. He looked much older, than his 51 years. He struggled to get out of bed, because today was his youngest Princess's 5th birthday. She would be arriving today with the rest of his children. He was also excited, since he was to be a grandfather again in the summer, since Katherine was 4 months gone with child. King Henry knew that his time on Earth was getting shorter everyday. While he was alive, he wanted to make sure his family was secure.

"Your Majesty, The Prince and Princess of Wales." the herald announced.

Henry was dressed in a dark lavender outfit to signify his royal status. Katherine wore a light purple gown, with a tiara studded with amethysts, A small bump could be seen in her gown, which held her unborn child. Her long, auburn hair was flowing down her back.

"Your Majesty." both Henry and Katherine said, as they bowed before the King.

"My son and beautiful daughter," The King said, as he slowly walked to his son and hugged him and kissed Katherine's hand.

"How are you, Father?" Henry asked his father, with concern in his voice.

"I am better, now that my children are here." the King answered.

"I am glad Father." Henry replied with a smile.

"How is my grandchild?" the King asked Katherine.

"He is very active and strong, Your Majesty." Katherine replied with happiness, as she rested her hand on her growing stomach. She enjoyed being with child. Henry was also faithful to her and spent every moment with her. She loved to have a doting and affectionate husband.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Mary!" the herald announced.

Princess Mary was wearing a white gown studded with diamonds. Her long red hair was curled down her back in a sea of crimson. She had a silver ring on her finger of her right hand and a diamond tiara on her head. It was known that Princess Mary was developing very quickly, as she already had developing breast. Her Betrothal to Charles the 5th was speeded up and Mary would be leaving for Spain in the spring of 1509.

"Your Majesty." she said, as she sank into a deep curtsey at her father's throne.

"My beautiful angel, Mary." the King said, as he kissed his daughter.

"My beautiful little sister, you are growing up into a woman." Henry said, as he hugged his younger sister.

"Thank you, Harry and congratulations on the impending birth of your child." she said, with a sweet smile at her older brother.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Edmund, Duke of York and Somerset!" the herald called out again.

Edmund walked out, wearing dark blue with a small crown on his head with sapphires studded around it. He had his small dagger at his side and his rosary around his neck.

"Your Majesty." he said, as he sank into a bow.

The King hugged his youngest son. He was so proud of Edmund. He possessed such grace and poise for a 10 year old.

"Their Royal Highnesses, Princess Elizabeth and Princess Christina!"

The two Princesses walked in with their ladies. Elizabeth was wearing a pink gown and a pink diamond tiara on her head. She was very beautiful tonight. Princess Christina was wearing a dark red gown and had a ruby ring on her right hand. she had a ruby tiara on her head and her reddish-brown hair was down her back.

"Your Majesty." the two young girls said as they curtsied to their father.

"My beautiful girls. Happy birthday, my little Christy." the King said, as he kissed his daughters.

The Banquet carried on then with the people celebrating the Princess Christina's 5th birthday. It was a bitter-sweet celebration. Many of the people still remember the struggle that the beloved Queen Elizabeth of York went through just to bring the sweet Princess into the world and ultimately lost her life.

"Henry, I can't believe she is 5 years old." Charles Brandon said to his friend.

"I know Charles, she is a delight." Henry replied back.

However, Charles was complimenting Christina, but his eye was on another Tudor sister. Elizabeth was almost 16 years old and was very beautiful. She wasn't too short, she was medium height. She had long auburn hair. Her breast were full and very perky. She was also pure. He didn't just want to bed her. He was in love with her. He knew she had no offers to be married into any royal families at the moment.

"Sir Charles." a woman said.

Charles looked toward the voice and was shocked. It was Lady Elizabeth Boleyn and she was heavily pregnant.

"Lady Elizabeth..." Charles stuttered.

"Don't worry, Charles, the child is my husband's." Lady Elizabeth replied.

Charles sighed in relief. He did not want to sire any bastard children.

"Well, I am very happy for you and your husband, Do you have any other children?"

"I have two children. Mary is 9 and George is 5." she answered.

Charles bowed to her and walked to Princess Elizabeth.

"Princess." he bowed.

"Oh Charles, please we are old friends. No need for formalities." she replied.

"May we please dance?" Charles asked.

"Yes, Charles."

Charles walked Elizabeth to the dance floor and they gracefully danced. She smiled as he twirled her with such grace.

"Ow!" Charles cried.

"Charles, what's the matter?"

"You stepped on my foot."

Elizabeth was shocked. She was normally a great dancer.

"oh God, Charles, I am so sorry." she said as he walked from the room. Elizabeth followed him and was filled with concern. He turned and smiled.

"Charles, I thought..."

"You didn't step on my foot. I just wanted to be alone with the most beautiful girl in the world."

Elizabeth smiled at Charles. Charles lowered his face to Elizabeth's and met her lips into a passionate embrace. She responded with equal passion. Charles knew that if they were caught, the King would have his head, but he could no longer resist his love for the young Princess.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the Tudors. There will be a sex scene in this chapter so beware.

May 31, 1508

Ludlow Castle

Katherine's Bedchamber

Katherine was now 7 months pregnant and was very excited for the birth of her baby in the summer. She and Henry were walking in the garden. Her stomach was swollen very much and she was often very tired, but she loved every moment of being pregnant.

"Oh Katherine, our child seems so strong." Henry said to his wife

"Yes he does."

Katherine was also nervous. Elizabeth of York had given her husband a son after 9 months of marriage and Margaret gave her husband his first legitimate son after 3 years of marriage. What if she gave Henry a daughter? Henry often said that he wouldn't mind if their first child was a girl. However, she knew it was her duty to provide healthy sons to her husband's dynasty.

"Katherine, we will have a son. Please stop worrying." Henry assured his pregnant, anxious wife.

"Thank you, Henry, for loving me so much." she said.

Henry answered her with a deep, passionate kiss.

Richmond Palace

Princess Elizabeth's Bedchamber

Elizabeth and Charles were locked in a deep, passionate embrace. Charles was pulling his clothes off. Elizabeth was hesitant.

"Charles, we shouldn't be doing this." she said.

"Elizabeth, I love you. You love me. Let me show my love for you." Charles said, as he kissed her neck.

She moaned in ecstasy and threw her dress down. She wrapped her legs around Charles waist. Charles inserted his hard member into her and started thrusting. Elizabeth screamed out in pain. She dug her nails into Charles' back as he thrusted deeper into her.

"Oh! Ah! Charles!" Elizabeth screamed, as Charles bounced her on him while they were standing. He was licking her breast as he pounded her in the air.

"Oh, Elizabeth! Your mine! All mine!" he screamed, as he went harder. He captured her lips into a passionate kiss and she ran her hands through his dark brown hair.

"Charles, we can't conceive a child." Elizabeth said, as he made rough love to her.

At that moment , Charles threw Elizabeth on her bed.

"Oh Elizabeth, I love you!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Charles grunted out, as he came on her stomach. Elizabeth moaned in pleasure. She greatly wanted to be Charles' wife now. She wanted to bear his children. She wanted to grow old with him. She wanted to sleep with him at night. As Charles got dressed, kissed her, and left, Elizabeth daydreamed about marrying Charles and raising a family in the countryside, just her and Charles. She knew it would never happen. She was a Princess and must marry royalty. But no Royal family wanted her. Elizabeth was lucky no one heard them, since her ladies were outside with Princess Mary and Christina enjoying the fresh air and she feigned an illness.

Hampton Court

The King's Bedchamber

King Henry was very ill, once again. He contracted influenza and was very weak. He wasn't deathly ill this time.

"Lord, why must I suffer so? Is it not my time to join your Heavenly Kingdom?" the King asked.

He did not hear a response, so he drifted into a deep slumber.

Ludlow Castle

Katherine's Bedchamber

Katherine was sleeping and dreaming of chasing an auburn-haired little boy around, when she was awakened by a sharp pain in her stomach. She felt liquid run down her legs. Her water had broken.

"Oh Dios Mio! Not now, it's too soon!" Katherine cried, as another contraction ripped through her body.

"Maria! Maria! Help me!" Katherine cried out.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the Tudors.

June 1, 1508

Ludlow Castle

She delivered a stillborn son. Henry was looking at his small dead son, with sadness. He was 2 month months premature.

"Oh my son, I wish you had lived." Henry said, with tears in his eyes.

Katherine was not to blame. She was taking care of her self very well. Their son was just meant to come early in this life and not survive.

"I am sorry, Henry. I failed you, horribly." Katherine said.

"Katherine, I love you and we have time and we will try again, maybe next year." Henry said, with confidence in his voice.

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive."

Katherine and Henry held each other, as the ladies-in-waiting, carried the cradle, with the baby's body, away.

Hampton Court

King Henry's Bedchamber

His grandson was dead. His heir was gone, King Henry knew that losing a male child was detrimental to his family line at this crucial time. All male heirs needed to survive infancy and childhood. If the child was a girl, it would not be a total loss.

"Oh Lord, why must my family endure such hard times?" the King prayed.

As the King kneeled, he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Boy, fetch the physician!" he cried out to his herald.

As he gave this order, he coughed up a pool of blood and collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Richmond Palace

Princess Mary's Bedchamber

Princess Mary was staring at her betrothed's portrait. She couldn't deny that he was very handsome, but she was nervous. She was to become Queen of the Holy Roman Empire. She was to Queen over Germany and Italy. She would be the most powerful woman in all of Europe, but would Charles treat her like her father treated her late mother? Would he respect her? Would he stay faithful when she risked her life to bring his children into the world? Even if he didn't, she would be a great Queen. Her people would love and respect her until she closed her eyes in death. When God blesses her with children, boy or girl, she would love and dote on them, like her mother did her 7 children. She would not have favorites, nor would she segregate among her children. She will be a great wife, mother, but most importantly, Queen.

"Mother, I will make you proud of me, I promise." she said in her prayers, to her mother in Heaven.

Princess Elizabeth's Bedchamber

Elizabeth and Christina were sewing a shirt for Prince Henry for his 17th birthday. Elizabeth looked fondly at her sister. She was becoming a beautiful little girl. She had Chestnut-colored hair, grey eyes and looked remarkably like her late mother, Queen Elizabeth of York. She prayed to God that she would have a child like her beloved little sister one day. However, in order to have a child, she would have to be married, which she was not even close to. She had made love to Charles Brandon 4 times and felt conflicted. She knew she could not have him, but she wanted to raise a family with him, The love she had for him shined brighter than the stars in a clear night sky.

"Lord, please if I can not have this man, send me one to love me." she prayed silently, as she continued to sew.

"Princess!" her lady-in-waiting cried, as she came running in.

"What is it, Jane?" Elizabeth said, in annoyance.

"The King is gravely ill again. You must journey to Hampton Court immediately."

Hever Castle

Lady Elizabeth Boleyn was holding her newborn daughter in her arms. 21 hours of labor had paid off. Her beautiful baby girl had the darkest hair out of her children. She had ebony black hair. She would be a great beauty when she got older. Thomas, Elizabeth's husband, sat beside his wife.

"What shall we call her, darling." he asked.

Elizabeth stroked her daughter's face and said:

"Anne. Anne Boleyn."


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own the Tudors

December 25, 1508

Hampton Court

The King's Bedchamber

The King was still alive, but very ill. He had been bedridden for the last 6 months. He missed Court life . He had been examined by all the royal physicians and they all came down to the same conclusion. They were completely clueless to the King's ailment. The King knew he was not going to get any better. He was just waiting to rejoin his wife and earn his Heavenly reward.

"Lord, please relieve this horrible pain I am in. I can not carry on anymore. What have I done to suffer like this?" the King prayed in a strained voice. He was always in pain now.

The Royal Nursery-Hampton Court

Princess Christina was sad. She had been at Court for 3 days now and only saw her father 1 time. She lived with her father for the first 5 years of her life, but earlier in the year, she was sent to Richmond Palace with her sisters and her brother, Edmund. All her Governess kept telling her to do was to pray for her father, once again.

Princess Elizabeth's Bedchamber

Elizabeth felt very guilty about how she was acting. Her father was very ill and she was lying in bed with Charles Brandon. She really loved him, but knew deep down in her heart that she could never be with him. Her father was still holding on to hope that she would marry a Prince and be Queen someday. But she was 16 years old now and greatly doubted that this would happen. Most Royal betrothals were made in infancy. She was greatly afraid of growing old an old maid.

"Sweetheart, it's early in the morning and I have to go before someone sees me. I love you" he said, as he kissed her.

"I love you too, my love." Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth watched, with sadness, as she watched Charles sneak out of her bedchamber. She wished that she could make love with Charles and not have to sneak around anymore.

Prince Henry's Bedchamber

"OOOOOOOOOHHHH KATHERINNNNNNNNNNE!" Henry cried out, as he climaxed inside of his wife for the 4th time that night. He collapsed on top of her, as he passionately kissed her.

"Oh, Henry, that was amazing." Katherine said, as she rubbed the scratches on Henry's back. They went a little rough that night. She was determined to get pregnant again and give Henry a healthy child. She prayed daily for a strong son to be born from her.

"Katherine, you were an animal tonight. I wonder what got into you tonight?" Henry asked, as he rubbed her back.

"Henry, I love you, so much and want to give you the son that you want." Katherine said, with sadness in her voice. She never fully got over her stillbirth.

"Katherine, I make love to you, because I want to express my love towards my wife, not to always get you pregnant." Henry replied.

"I wonder who you're friend, Charles, is seeing. I rarely see him at Court anymore." Katherine replied casually.

"I do not know, sweetheart. However, I feel round 5 building up." Henry said, as he climbed on top of Katherine.

"Oh Lord, Henry." Katherine replied seductively.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the Tudors. Please read and review. I love your feedback

April 21, 1509

King Henry's Bedchamber

"Oh Lord, I am in so much." King Henry replied.

He knew that his time on Earth was very short and coming to an end. He was very relieved that he would be able to rejoin his wife in eternity. He was only 52 years old and knew he was dying. He needed to see the priest right away.

"Boy, fetch the priest and my mother and children." he said to his page boy.

"Yes, Your Majesty." the boy replied to the King.

The King laid back on his pillow in sadness. He was leaving his children behind. His youngest child was only 6 years old and he was leaving her and his other children. There was so much that he did not get to do. He hadn't been able to find Elizabeth a husband, he wouldn't live to see Mary go off to Spain and become a wonderful Spanish Queen, he wouldn't be able to find Edmund a good wife and watch Christina grow up. He wondered how his mother would handle his passing on to the next world. He and his mother did not have the normal mother and son relationship, like other people.

"Your Majesty, I am here at your request." the priest said as he walked in.

"Father, I need the Last Rites. My time is coming close to an end.

Outside the King's Bedchamber

The Royal family was sitting outside the King's Bedroom. Lady Margaret Beaufort was plain-faced. She knew deep in her heart that her only child was dying. It broke her heart. She was almost 14 years old when she gave birth to Henry. He was her only child that she was able to have. She pushed her ambitions on him and raised him to be King. She was so proud of him. She could not bear to lose him.

"Lord, please do not take my child. Spare him. He is my only happiness in my word, besides my grandchildren." Lady Margaret prayed.

Prince Henry and Princess Katherine were sitting down. Henry had un-shed tears in his eyes. He was not even 18 years old and could be King in a matter of days or even hours.

"Henry, it will be alright. You're father is strong and shall recover. I have been praying for months, sweetheart." Katherine said, as she rubbed Henry's back.

"I hope so, darling." Henry said, as he rubbed his eyes. He knew that, as a Prince, he had to be strong. He also had Princess Christina in his lap. Everyone had explained, that her Papa was joining their mother in Heaven. She had spent the last few hours crying.

"You may all see the King now" the priest said, as he walked out.

"Thank you, Father." Lady Margaret Beaufort replied.

Everyone walked in the room and walked to the King's bedside.

"Thank you, all for coming. As you all may know, I am dying. I wanted to see you all one last time. Mother, thank you for being there for me. Henry, you and Katherine rule this country with a firm, but loving hand. Find Elizabeth and Christina good husbands. Elizabeth, whoever you marry, remain a dutiful wife. Mary, Be a good Queen Consort to Charles the 5th. Edmund, stay strong in your faith. My dear Christina, I love you so much and I know you will be a beautiful woman." King Henry said, as everyone started to cry. As they all left his side, King Henry the 7th died.

The Afterlife

Henry the 7th walked toward his wife.

"My darling, Elizabeth." he said.

"Welcome home, Henry."


	15. Chapter 15

Here's chapter 15. By the way I changed Charles the 5th birth year from 1500 to 1492.

I do not own the Tudors.

May 15, 1509

King Henry Tudor the 7th was laid to rest 2 weeks after his untimely death and preparations were under way for the coronation of a new King and Queen. Henry and Queen had risen from the Prince and Princess of Wales to King and Queen of England overnight. Henry was very worried. Now, there was even more pressure on him to have an heir to the throne. Katherine had not conceived, ever since their baby's stillbirth the previous spring. He loved his sweet Catalina very dearly and knew that, in time, she would provide him with a healthy heir. The question was, when? He really wanted children in the royal nursery once more, besides his youngest sister, Christina. She was now 6 years old and had already started her studies with a tutor last August. She was exceptionally bright for her age. Now that both of his parents were dead, he had to finish looking after his younger siblings.

"Henry, how are you." Princess Elizabeth asked her brother.

"Yes, sweet Lizzie. I am fine. I am just nervous about the coronation." he admitted to his younger sister. She was his closest sibling. they were 13 month apart in age and were always close. He knew she was lonely. Their sister, Mary, was now 13 years old and would be departing for Spain in July. Her 17 year old betrothed was anxiously waiting on her. Henry would have 3 of his sibling in England and he did not want to lose anymore family members. However, he made a promise to find his sisters good husbands in good families.

"Lizzie, I must find you a husband. I will keep you updated, dear sister." Henry said, as he walked with her in the gardens. The weather had been very clear and warm since their father's death.

Elizabeth was conflicted. Her father had told her the same thing and now he was dead. Now her brother was saying the same thing. She wanted to believe it. But, she kept feeling that she belonged with Charles Brandon. She had dreams of raising his family in the country every night. She could picture herself with no one else, but him. There was no other man who seemed to want her, despite her beauty. She was very beautiful and only Charles Brandon wanted her.

"Well, dear brother, I look forward to your suggestions." she said with a curtsy.

Edinburgh Castle, Scotland.

Queen Margaret's Chambers

Margaret was in mourning. She had just received word that her beloved father had passed away, leaving her 17 year old brother and his 23 year old wife, the new King and Queen of England. She knew her father was getting older, but did not want to picture him dead. She was dressed in all black now. Her only consolation was her son and daughter. Prince James, nicknamed Jamie, was 3 years old now and looked more like his father every single day. Princess Elisabeth was almost two years old and looked like her maternal grandmother. Margaret was now nearly 20 years old, with both parents dead. Her husband was also being faithful to her, but she was not ready to give him another child yet. She was in so much pain, thinking of her siblings' heartache and loneliness.

"Margaret, are you any better?" King James asked his distressed wife.

"No, James. I am hurting all over." Margaret replied, as she broke down in sobs.

King James grabbed his wife and held her close, as she wept for her father.

Richmond Palace

Princess Mary's Bedchambers

Mary was now 13 years old and was fluent in Spanish now. She would be departing for Castille in 2 months time and was getting very anxious. Still wearing black for her father's death, she was still studying her Spanish and was ready.

"Charles, I will make you a great wife and Queen Consort. I will not make you any promises that I can't keep." Mary said to Charles' portrait. Ever since she was 5 years old, she was being prepared to marry the Spanish Prince and was now weeks away from doing so and was now determined to be the best that she can be.

"Charles, wait until you see. I will make you proud of me."

Hampton Court

Katherine's Bedchambers

Katherine was being examined by a doctor and a midwife. She had missed her monthly course this month and was wondering why. She really prayed to God that she was with child. The Royal family needed some kind of good news.

"My Lady, you are with child. I should say you are about a month along and you are due in January of next year." the Midwife told Katherine.

Katherine was delighted. She was with child. She was going to be a mother at last.

"Thank you" Katherine said, as she paid the midwife.

As the midwife left, Katherine rubbed her flat stomach and smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Here's the update you all are waiting for. Thanks for the comments and reviews. Keep them coming.

I do not own the Tudors.

June 12, 1509

Westminster Abbey

Henry and Katherine had stood in this Holy place almost 2 years ago, when they were married. Now they were starting a new destiny: As a King and his Queen. Henry and Katherine were both dressed in white and gold, as a symbol of a fresh new beginning in the Royal family. Katherine was the most happiest of all. Not only had she fulfilled her destiny to be Queen of England, but she was also pregnant again and due in January. Henry was delighted when he was told, he would be a father. He greatly missed his son and craved to add babies to the Royal Nursery.

"May I present to all the land, King Henry the 8th of England and Ireland and Queen Katherine of Aragon!" the Bishop said, as Henry and Katherine were crowned.

"Wow, Harry is our King now." six-year old Princess Christina said to Elizabeth.

"That he is, sweetheart." Elizabeth replied, with pride in her voice.

Elizabeth and Christina were both dressed in white and gold, like all members of the Royal Family. Elizabeth was also very sad. She was approaching her 17th birthday in 3 weeks and she was still not married. Christina was now 6 years old and was growing up very fast. The little Princess would most likely become an Italian Duchess, since no Princes of Europe were in her age group. She could raise her children as her own, like a natural mother. Elizabeth was still foolishly hoping that she could marry Charles Brandon, who had been made the Duke of Suffolk, 2 weeks prior to the coronation.

"Lord, am I to remain unmarried?" Elizabeth asked in her mind. However, Henry had a surprise for her that she was very much unaware of.

The Royal Banquet

The new King and Queen were enjoying their celebrations and Banquet. Henry was only 17 and wanted to prove to a lot of people, due to him being so young. Katherine, on the other hand was used to the challenge. She was told at the tender age of 5 years old, that she was to become Queen of England and was raised to be nothing other than that.

"Darling, are you feeling well?" Henry asked.

"I am tired, but yes sweetheart, I will be fine." Katherine replied, as she grabbed Henry's hand with affection.

Henry wanted to treat his wife with the same love and affection, as his late father treated his mother, but now that Katherine was pregnant, he could no longer lay with her sexually and he loved to make love every night. His friends were pushing him to take a mistress while Katherine carried the child and dispose of her afterwards. Henry was tempted, because there were plenty of young maidens all over Court and Katherine was not supposed to say anything about it. But did he want to hut her like that?

Princess Mary's Bedchambers

Mary was finishing packing her things. She was to depart for Spain in 3 days. Queen Joanna wanted her immediately, since Charles was to co-rule with her, since he was the eldest son. Mary was frightened. She was 13 years old and Charles was 17, and she was not ready to conceive just yet. Her grandmother, Lady Margaret Beaufort, gave birth to her father at the age of 14 and was rendered infertile, due to the rough delivery. Mary wanted to give Charles many children and did not want to be listed as a failure to the Tudor line. Katherine had already lost a son and the line could not suffer another lost like that. She had to be a great Queen.

"Nothing will stop me. I will be a great Queen. I will have many heirs. I will make my family proud of me" Mary said aloud, as she walked down to her brother's Banquet. She was happy her brother was King and that Katherine was Queen. Maybe they could put her awful grandmother in her place.

Lady Margaret Beaufort's Bedchambers

"My son. My baby. My only child is dead." Lady Margaret Beaufort sobbed.

Her son had been almost 2 months now, but as she watched her grandson and his wife get crowned, reality hit her hard. People thought her to be bitter and mean-spirited, but she always wanted to succeed. She had her son young, and wanted him to become King and he did. She was always proud of him, even when they disagreed about many things. She did not like Elizabeth of York, but she was a wonderful mother to her son's heirs. He did not have any bastard children and that was a good thing. Now Katherine was the Queen and was carrying the next generation. Margaret Beaufort did not have a purpose to live anymore. Her only son was gone, and her husband was long dead. She was 66 years old and wondered why did God let her live so long, that she had to bury her own child, which was the worst pain she had ever endured. She wanted this pain to end. She wanted to leave this world.

"Lord, please. You took my son away. Please take my suffering away." she prayed.

Suddenly, she felt a pain her chest and was feeling short of breath. She could not feel her right arm. Before she could call for help, Lady Margaret Beaufort collapsed to her bedroom floor, dead.

Princess Elizabeth's Bedchambers

"Oh Charles, oh God!" Elizabeth cried, as Charles licked in between her legs. They were blissfully in love and could not keep away from each other, no matter what. Charles was always thinking of ways to be with the young Princess.

"Please Charles, I want you inside me." Elizabeth said.

Charles climbed on top of her and began to pump her. Since, there was a banquet downstairs, no one would hear them make love. Charles began to get rough with Elizabeth as he pounded her more hard and began to pull her in various positions. He pulled her hair and caressed her perky breasts, as he popped in and out of her.

"Oh Elizabeth, I love you. I want you." Charles whispered in her ear and then pounded harder.

"Charles OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GODDDDDD!" Elizabeth cried, as she came.

However, Charles was not finished and went even harder.

"The Queen's Bedchamber

Katherine had decided to retire for the night. She was very tired. She was no longer a Princess, but a Queen. Her pregnancy was very vital now. She was almost 24 years old, and still had childbearing years left, but she also knew that normally by age 24, a woman had several children. All she had was a stillborn son, who's body was cold in the ground now, and the child slumbering in her womb. She could not bear to think of losing this child.

"Lord, let my child live. It is innocent and deserves a chance at life. I fulfilled your will to become Queen, please bless me with a child, who will be loved by both of his parents." Katherine prayed at the altar in her room. She knew she was a good, Christian woman and deserved some happiness.

"Katherine." Henry said, as he walked in, with tears in his eyes.

'Henry, what's wrong?" She asked, with concern in her voice.

"My Grandmother is dead."


	17. Chapter 17

Here's another update. The next chapter will be a time jump a few months.

I do not own the Tudors.

July 2, 1509

Hampton Court

Lady Margaret Beaufort was buried next to her husband, Edmund Tudor. There were mixed feeling abut her sudden death. Her grandchildren were sad that she died so suddenly, but happy she was with their father, her true reason for living on this earth.

"I can't believe she died." Katherine said to Henry, as they ate together. She was also 3 months with child at this point. Since they were the King and Queen now, they were not allowed to attend Lady Margaret's funeral. Henry allowed his Brother and his sisters to attend in proxy of him and Katherine. Also, he did not really like his grandmother.

Peterborough Cathedral

Princess Elizabeth, Prince Edmund and Princess Christina were dressed in all black and was standing at the grace, in which their grandmother had been laid in. They were the main ones who really loved her, besides her son.

"I miss grandmother Lizzie." Christina sobbed. Edmund, who also, had tears in his eyes wrapped his arm around his baby sister to comfort her.

"I know, Christy." Elizabeth replied, not taking her eyes off of her grandmother's casket. In 3 days, she would be 17 and now she was burying her grandmother.

"We should get back to the carriage, girls. Henry wants us back at Court." Edmund said to his two sisters. He was 11 years old now and was getting taller. He was still deeply religious and told his brother that when it came time for him to marry, he would not marry anyone from Court. He would probably marry a Spanish or Italian Duchess.

"You're right Eddie." Elizabeth.

The 3 Tudors made their way to their carriage, when Elizabeth saw Charles Brandon. He had escorted Mary to Spain the day after the Coronation and had just returned the day of the funeral.

"Edmund, take Christy to the carriage. I'll be there shortly." Elizabeth said to her brother.

Edmund looked at his sister and Charles, with a suspicious look in his green eyes, but nodded to Elizabeth and grabbed Christina's hand and walked away.

"My love, I am sorry about Lady Beaufort." Charles said, he hugged her.

"Thank you, Charles. I really miss her. Anyway, how did the trip with Mary go." Elizabeth asked.

"She settled in great."

"I'm glad."

Charles kissed Elizabeth with such passion, she was short of breath. Suddenly, they heard a cough behind them.

It was Edmund.

"Well, no wonder you sent me and Christina ahead." Edmund said, with a smirk.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm trying to post multiple chapters a day now and so far i'm doing pretty good.

I do not own the Tudors.

September 11, 1509

Castille, Spain

Princess Mary's Bedchambers.

Mary was now married and was Mary, Princess of Castille, until her mother-in-law, Queen Joanna, passed away. She now believed that the rumors of Queen Joanna being mentally insane were false. She was a kind and gentle woman, who was very kind to Mary, unlike her grandmother. Mary and Charles got along beautifully. He was mesmorized by her beauty and fluency in Spanish, even though his family spoke fluent English. He was proud to have such a beautiful and kind wife. Mary was also fond on Charles' younger siblings, especially two-year old Catherine, who lived at Court with her mother. Mary wasnervous about consumating her marriage. She had been married a month now and was still a virgin. She and Charles agreed to let love come first, before they warmed each others beds. She was glad that he was patient. He also told her he didnt care if they had daughters. In Spain, they believed a woman could rule.

"Maybe living in Spain wont be so bad after all." she said aloud.

"Talking to yourself, my dear Maria?" her husband asked, as he walked in.

Mary was shocked. He was not wearing a shirt and was very muscular.

"No, Charles. I was just saying i'm very happy here." Mary answered.

Charles smiled at his young wife. Despite their 4 year age difference, Mary was very mature. She could have been Queen right away, if you gave her the chance. However, she could also play with her husband in an affectionate way.

"What, pray tell. are you smiling at, dear husband?" Mary said to her husband, as she pushed him into bed, laughing.

"Loving you, mi amor."

Mary was shocked. Charles loved her?

"Do you love me, Maria?" Charles asked.

"Yes, i do love you Charles."

With a gentle kiss, that turned into passion, Mary and Charles finally consumated their marriage.

Hampton Court

Queen Katherine's Bedchambers

Katherine was now 5 months pregnant and had felt her child quicken. She was so happy to feel her child move in her womb. It was a sign of more probability that her child would survive until birth. Henry had visited her chambers every day. Queen Katherine was very happy to have her husband with her most of her pregnancy. She decided to take to her chambers for confinement after Christmastide. She would be over 8 months pregnant then. She was now eating when her lady-in-waiting, Maria de Salinas announced a visitor.

"The Princess Christina is here, Your Majesty."

Katherine smiled. She was very fond of her husband's youngest sister. She was very kind and beautiful.

"Your Majesty." Princess Christina said, as she curtsied before her sister-in-law.

"Your Highness, you look so beautiful today." Katherine said, as she rose from her table. Christina could see Katherine's visible, bulging stomach.

"Are you having a baby?" Princess Christina asked with directness in her voice.

"Your Higness!" Princess Christina's governess exclaimed.

"It is alright, Lady Bryan. You may leave." Katherine said.

Lady Bryan bowed and left Katherine's chambers.

"Yes, Christina. I am having a baby." Katherine answered honestly.

Christina looked at Katherine's belly, with amazment. She remembered Katherine being pregnant the previous year. Her little nephew was, unfortunately, dead and buried in Westminster Abbey. She was told to pray everyday for the birth of a healthy son for her older brother and his wife.

"What are you going to have?" the little Princess asked.

"I do not known know, sweetheart." Katherine answered. She could not answer the young princess honestly and say she was having a boy.

" I think you will have a boy, Your Majesty." Christina said, as she hugged Katherine.

Katherine smiled and hugged her youngest sister-in-law, praying she was right.

Princess Elizabeth's Bedchamber

Elizabeth was pacing her chambers. Henry wanted to see her and would visit her any moment.

"His Majesty, The King!" a herald called out, as Henry walked in her chambers.

Elizabeth curtsied at her brother's feet.

"Rise, little sister." Henry said, as he hugged her.

"What brings His Majesty to my humble chambers?" Elizabeth asked her older brother.

"I have arranged a marriage for you." Henry stated.

Elizabeth was shocked. She was to be married!

"Who am I to marry?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"King Louis of France." Henry answered.

"HENRY, HE IS ALMOST 50 YEARS OLD! I AM ONLY 17!" Elizabeth screamed horrified.

"Elizabeth, you are young and fertile. I know he is old, but he is your only offer." Henry stated.

Elizabeth then had an idea. She knew King Louis the 7th was not a healthy man and would probably not get her pregnant and would die soon.

"Henry, if I marry him, when he dies, which we both know won't be long, i can marry who ever i please." Elizabeth replied.

"Alright Elizabeth." The King said, as he walked out her chambers.

When she was left alone, Princess Elizabeth cried into her pillow.


	19. Chapter 19

Here we go! A new chapter

I do not own the Tudors

Greenwich Palace

January 30, 1510

Katherine's Bedchamber

Katherine had made it to full-term in her pregnancy and was now in confinment. She was due any day now and was looking forward to giving birth to a healthy child. She could always picture her child running around the gardens at Hampton Court. Henry moved the court to Greenwich Palace so Katherine could give birth in peace. Henry was looking forward to being a father. Katherine should have given birth over a week ago.

"Maria, i feel so fat." Katherine said to her best friend.

"Dear Catalina, you will be blessed with a beautiful child." Maria said to the heavily pregnant Queen.

Katherine was losing patience. She could feel the child move in her and just wanted to hold her child and show how much she loved it. More imprtantly, she wanted to provide her husband with the heir he so desperately wanted. She wanted to see the happiness in his blue yes when he held their child. Katherine then felt a gush of water burst between her legs, followed by a sharp pain in her stomach.

"OH, Maria, my time has come. Get the midwife!" Katherine cried out.

Maria ran out quickly.

January 31, 1510-18 hours of labor

Katherine screamed out in pain, as she grabbed Maria's hand. She had been in labor for 18 hours and was quickly becoming exhausted.

"Come on Your Majesty, You're almost there!" the midwife called out.

Katherine pushed harder. She was determined to hold her child. She was the daughter of Queen Isabella, the Warrior Queen. She had grown up on the battlefield. She was the wife of Henry the 8th, and was giving birth to his 1st heir. She was 24 years old and was not going to fail in childbirth a second time.

Henry and his family were waiting outside. All were praying for the safe arrival of a healthy child, preferably a son. Elizabeth was living in sadness. She was to depart to France in June and was depressed. She was not only leaving her family, she was leaving her 1 true love. Charles was devastated that she was to be married to an old, gout-stricken King. He wanted to marry her and leave Court and produce little, auburn-haired beauties like their mother. He was with Henry, but was looking at Elizabeth's sad-drawn face.

Henry was praying. His 1st child was dead and he wanted to hold a child in his arms. He was almost 19 years old and was King and his main job was to produce heirs to his dynasty. Katherine's painful screams were heard, even more this time.

Suddenly, there was a loud cry of a baby.

Katherine's Bedchamber

Katherine gave a final push. Then she heard a loud cry.

"You've done it, Your Majesty!" Maria cried out.

Katherine smiled, despite her tiredness. She had given birth to a healthy child. She was now a mother. But what did she give birth to?

"What is it?" Katherine asked the midwife.

The midwife came toward the Queen and handed the child to her.

"It is a very healthy and beautiful Princess, Your Majesty" the midwife said, with awe in her voice.

Katherine smiled down at her newborn daughter. She could already see tufts of auburn hair and could tell her little girl was absolutely healthy.

"My darling, mi cielo." Katherine cooed at her baby girl.

"Alert the King." Maria said to the midwife.

Your Majesty, The Queen has given birth to a healthy baby girl."

Henry smiled with joy. His child wasn't a son, but she was healthy. He had a new little Princess to love and spoil.

"How is the Queen?" Henry asked with concern in his voice. His mother had died giving birth to Christina, who was turning seven years old in 2 days time.

"Her Majesty is fine, but tired. You may see her." the midwife answered.

King Henry walked into his wife's bedchambers and saw his wife, sweaty and holding their newborn daughter.

"Henry, meet our daughter." Katherine said to her proud husband.

Henry looked down at his daughter with pride. She would be followed by brothers. But for now, She was Henry's Gem.

"She is precious. We shall have a great feast in her honor." Henry tld Katherine.

Katherine smiled at her husband. He was not disappointed that their 1st surviving child was a girl, not a boy.

"What shall we call her?" Katherine asked her husband.

Henry looked at his daughter's features. She had opened her eyes and they were a deep blue color. The name was quite obvious at this point.

"Isabella. Princess Isabella Tudor of England." Henry replied.

February 3, 1510

Westminster Abbey

Princess Isabella was christened 3 days after her birth. Her godparents were Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk and Princess Elizabeth. Princess Christina carried her train and Henry looked at his daughter in pride. Katherine was not churched and could not attend the ceremony.

"Henry, she is so beautiful." Charles said to his friend, as he held her.

"Yes she is Charles. She is my precious Gem."


	20. Chapter 20

Here's another update and you will all have a shocking surprise later in the story.

I do not own the Tudors. There will be sex scenes.

June 4, 1510

The Royal Ship

Princess Elizabeth was on her way to France to marry the aged King Lois the 7th. She was totally appalled at this marriage. She was a month shy of her 18th birthday and was marrying someone old enough to be her father or even grandfather. To add salt to the wound, Henry had sent Charles to accompany her to France.

"Princess Elizabeth, what is troubling you?" Charles asked.

"You know what it is, Charles! I'M MARRYING AN OLD MAN, WHO I CAN NEVER LOVE!" Elizabeth shouted, as she threw a glass at the wall.

Charles went and grabbed Elizabeth, to try to subdue her and calm her down. Suddenly, she grabbed him and passionately kissed him. She tore at his clothes and he became aroused. He threw her on a table by the ship window and raised her dress above her waist and he thrusted in her, hard.

"Ah! Yes!" Elizabeth cried out, as she grabbed Charles' back. He went further and deeper inside her. He knew this would possibly be the last time he makes love to his beloved Princess.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Charles cried, 2 hours later. as he came inside of Elizabeth for the 1st time.

Elizabeth caressed Charles' hair. If she became with child, she didn't care. She could pass it off as the aged King's little "miracle"

Greenwich Palace

King Henry's Privy Chamber

Henry was bouncing his 5 month old daughter, Isabella. She was his pride and joy. His little Princess. He knew he had to have a son, but for now, Isabella was the heir to the throne. Henry was so thankful to God and Katherine for blessing him with such a beautiful child.

"Your Majesty, the Princess Christina is here." his herald announced.

"Send her in." he said.

Princess Christina walked in, wearing a dark green gown and a simple emerald necklace.

"Your Majesty." the mature 7 year old said, as she sank into a curtsy.

Henry was proud of his youngest sister. She was very pure and angelic.

"My dear sister, what brings you here?" Henry asked.

"I wished to see you and the Princess Isabella." Christina replied, smiling at her brother and infant niece.

Henry took his youngest sister in his lap and played with his two favorite little girls.

Katherine of Aragon's Bedchamber

Katherine had missed her bleeding since April again, and she believed she was with child. She was being examined by the midwife.

"Your Majesty, you are with child. You are 2 months gone." the midwife said.

Katherine was overjoyed. She had just given birth to a daughter 5 months prior and was now with child, yet again. She was hoping this was the son that she and Henry needed. She knew that her sister, Maria, had given birth to 6 healthy child and she was not even 30 years old. Her sister, Joanna, had 6 healthy children, but was a widow. Her brother, Juan, only had a healthy daughter. Katherine was determined to have a healthy son for Henry and would not give up on trying to please Henry. She was the daughter of the Catholic Kings of Spain and they taught her not to give up.

Prince Edmund's Bedchambers

Edmund was saying his daily prayers at this time. He was very religious, the most out of his siblings and was mostly found praying in his rooms. He was not going to join the Catholic Church, but he wanted to marry a nice, young, Christian lady and start a family in his household in Somerset. He was very pleased that his brother had his heir now. God forbid, that Katherine did not give birth to a healthy son, Princess Isabella would be Queen someday. Although, Henry and Katherine did want a son, Edmund had no interest in politics. He was only interested in God's law and his will. If God wanted a Queen to rule after Henry, then that was his will.

"Lord, I thank you for blessing my family with the birth of our beloved Isabella. She is a true gift from your Heavenly Kingdom. Protect her and shield her under your Love. Protect my sisters, the Queen Consort of France and Princess of Spain. Guide them in their place next to their husbands. Also, send me the woman that you will be happy with me to marry. Amen." Edmund prayed. He stepped out of his rooms and went to walk in the gardens. He was now 12 years old and was becoming very handsome. Within the next year, he knew that young maidens would want to be his mistress, but he had no wish to take a mistress. He believed that a husband should remain faithful to his wife. He wanted to have a daughter with whatever bride God chose.

"I will have a beautiful child, one day with my wife, whoever she is." Edmund said to himself.

Edinburgh Castle, Scotland

Queen Margaret's Bedchambers

She was with child again. She had finally given in to her desires and welcomed James back into her bed again. The midwife said that she was due in December. So she was now 3 months with child and James was still faithful to her. She still greatly loved him, despite their age difference and their rough patch when she was pregnant with Princess Elisabeth. She also heard that Katherine and Henry had finally had a child. She was very homesick. She wanted to meet her new niece, who could very well become the 1st Queen of England.

"Margaret, how are you today, sweetheart?" James said, as he rubbed her still flat stomach.

"Yes, I'm alright." Margaret replied.

James' desire for his wife had finally won out. He swore on all of his children's lives, that he would never take another mistress again in his lifetime.

Calais, France

July 18, 1510

Elizabeth finally arrived in France. She was met at the Royal Port by the King's representative.

"Your Highness, welcome to France." he said, with a bow

"My Lord." Elizabeth said.

Chateau de Blois Palace.

King Louis the 12th was waiting for his future bride and Queen. She was rumored to be a very beautiful young woman. He had his oldest daughter. Claudia, by his side. His youngest daughter, Renee, was in the Royal Nursery. He had no male issue and since he was marrying an 18 year old young Princess, he had no doubt that she was to help him provide France with a Dauphin very soon. He was 48 years old and knew that he was going to be active in his wife's bedchambers for months to come.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Elizabeth of England!" the herald called out.

Princess Elizabeth POV

As I walked in the Palace, I was being watched with much intensity. I was wearing a lavender gown and an amethyst tiara. I did not want to come into Court wearing flashy clothing. Katherine told me that French women were very promiscuous and they wore low-dresses. Well, I was going to be different. I am 18 years old and would not come to France a whore. Even though I was not happy being in this marriage, I would keep this to myself and would be a good wife and Queen. I approached the Royal throne. King Louis was older, but was still handsome. To his right, was my future stepdaughter, Claudia, who was 7 years younger than me. I was determined to be kind to her and hopefully become friends.

Normal POV

"Your Majesty." Elizabeth bowed at Louis' feet.

The French King was amazed. She was truly beautiful. Her long, auburn hair was tied in a bun. She was ready to be his Queen.

"My lady, you are welcome at Court." King Louis said, in his French accent.

Dauphine Claudia walked up to Elizabeth.

"Your Highness, may I present my eldest daughter, Claudia." Louis said.

"Your Highness." Elizabeth said with a small curtsy.

"My Lady." Claudia said, as she kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

Elizabeth was shocked at the gesture.

"If you need anything, you need only ask." Louis said to his young fiancee'

"Yes, Your Majesty." Elizabeth said.

The French Court applauded the new future Queen. She was celebrated even before her wedding and coronation.


	21. Chapter 21

I hope you all like the story so far. There are many more chapters to come.

I do not own the Tudors.

August 25, 1510.

Greenwich Palace

Katherine's Bedchambers.

Katherine was now 4 months pregnant and her pregnancy was announced to the Court. All the Courtiers were shocked that the Queen was with child so soon after the birth of the beloved Princess Isabella. All were praying for the safe delivery of a healthy Prince. Henry paraded Isabella around the Court and now that Katherine was pregnant, he was like the teenage King, that they all remembered. He held many feasts and jousts to celebrate his wonderful family. Princess Isabella was still at Court, to the delight of many Courtiers.

"His Majesty, the King." her lady-in-waiting announced.

Henry walked into Katherine's bedroom in his nightshirt. Ever since their marriage, he and Katherine rarely slept apart. He was deeply in love with Katherine and hated being apart from her, even when she was with child. His Privy Council was pressuring him to send Princess Isabella to her own Household in the country. She, for the moment, was England's only direct heir, until Queen Katherine gave birth to a son. Henry was very mad at the thought of parting with his only child before she could even walk. When he had a son, yes he would send him to Wales. However, he was not sending his Isabella to the country right now.

"My Henry." Katherine said, as she kissed him.

"My Catalina." Henry said back.

They were inseperable.

Westhorpe Hall, Suffolk

Charles was very drunk. He was horribly depressed. His Elizabeth, his only love. was in France and was now Queen Consort of France. He was praying that she would not conceive. He had not lost all hope. but he was a man. In his bed, was a young redhead woman, who was a maid in his house.

"My Lord, will you not come back to bed?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied, as he downed another drink.

The French Court

Queen Elizabeth's Bedchambers

"Ahhhhhhh! Yes! Yes! Oui!" Louis cried, as he came inside his wife, for the 5th time that night. He got off of her and quickly fell asleep. Elizabeth took a look at her husband. He may have been 48 years old, but was handsome and he had been nothing but kind to her. His daughters were crazy about er, even though little Renee was but an infant. Maybe her marriage was not so bad. She still loved Charles Brandon, but she was now a married woman and her job was to provide France with an heir now. She could never love the King, but she could respect him. She will show nothing but kindness to him. Would love develop? Probably not.

"My darling wife, I must leave you. I have a Council meeting in an hour." Louis said. He kissed her and left.

Elizabeth didn't mind her life in France anymore. She was sure Charles would marry some noblewoman and produce his heirs. Elizabeth was looking at a future at being a very wealthy woman and the Mother to the King of France.

Castille, Spain

Princess Mary's Bedchamber

Princess Mary was now 14 years old and very much in love with her husband. He was nothing, but devoted to her. They shared a bed everynight and most importantly...Mary had missed her bleeding. She was being examined by the Royal Midwife.

"My Lady, you are with child. You are a month gone." she told the young Princess.

Mary was filled with joy and fear. She was barely 14 years old, but she depended on God to see her through her labor and delivery.

Greenwich Palace

Queen's Bedchambers

Katherine woke up with a sharp pain in her belly. She looked under her blanket and screamed in horror. She saw a massive amount of blood.

"Maria!" Katherine screamed.

Maria ran in and looked.

"My sweet Jesus! I will fetch the physician." she said.

Katherine felt more pain in her stomach and was screaming in pain, holding her small bump of a stomach.

Katherine had suffered a miscarriage. They said it was a boy. Henry was devastated. He knew that he needed a son to succeed him. However, he wanted to be a good husband to Katherine and remain patient with her. She was not even 25 years old and she could still bear children. So why should he rush her. He had his darling Isabella, to prove that his wife was fertile and could still bear England a healthy son.

"Sweetheart, we will have a son." Henry said to Katherine.

Katherine could not say anything, she was so hurt all she could do was cry.


	22. Chapter 22

Please read and review

I do not own the Tudors

March 15, 1511

Hampton Court

King Henry's Bedchamber

Henry was now almost 20 years old. He had his single daughter, The 1 year old Princess Isabella. But he really needed a son from Katherine. She was now 25 years old and had not fallen pregnant, since their tragic miscarriage the previous summer. He still loved her, but wished she would have their son already. He didn't want his heir to be a girl, because he was taught of the horrible reign of the Empress Matilda. Not that his Isabella couldn't be a great Queen, she just couldn't rule England. He and Katherine had sex almost daily, just to get pregnant again. Henry felt like he was using his wife as a breeding machine. They had been married nearly 3 years by this time, and already Katherine had been pregnant 3 times. Henry was tryng desperately to have a son now. His 15 year old sister, Princess Mary of Spain, was now in her confinement with her first child and Margaret had given birth to a healthy son, Prince Arthur, Duke of Rothesay on December 13, 1510. His sister, Queen Elizabeth of France, had not yet fallen with child, but she wrote him saying it was not for lack of trying.

"Henry, is something wrong?" Katherine asked, after they had made love, yet again.

"Everyone keeps throwing my sisters' sons in my face and why we do not have a son yet." Henry answered honestly.

"Henry, we will have a son in God's time." Katherine said, as she grabbed Henry's hand.

Henry looked at his wife, with relief. She always managed to calm him down. She was truly a Spanish Princess and the Queen of England.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Henry said, as he hugged his naked body to her.

"Why don't you show me?" Katherine said, with a look of seduction in her eyes.

Henry then passionately kissed her and crawled on top of her. He kissed her neck, her breast, and then entered her.

"MMMMM Henry!" Katherine moaned loudly. She wrapped her arms around his back and her legs around his waist.

4 hours later...Henry crawled off of her after climaxing 3 times.

Castille, Spain

Princess Mary's Bedchamber

Mary looked down at her newborn son, Prince Philip . He was auburn haired, like his grandmother. the Queen. She was 15 years old and was a mother. Charles was delighted at his little Prince. Mary had done her duty to the country of Spain. Mary had secured her position as a future ruler of Castille.

"Oh my son, you are my little gift of God." Mary cooed at her little boy. She had an easy labor, lasting only 4 hours and a very easy delivery. She was still fertile and could conceive again. Mary was glad, because she wanted to produce multiple sons and daughters for Charles.

"Oh Maria, he is beautiful." Charles said to his young wife.

"Have I pleased you, husband?" Mary asked Charles.

Charles answered his young Princess with a deep, passionate kiss.

Chateau de Blois, France

Elizabeth was walking in the gardens with her ladies-in-waiting. She was also holding her youngest stepdaughter, Princess Renee. She had grown rather fond of Louis' daughters. She longed to be a mother. However, after 7 months of marriage, she had yet to conceive a child with Louis.

"Mama!" Renee called out.

Elizabeth held tears in her eyes. She had longed to hear those words and she loved this little girl like her own child. Maybe she would become pregnant very soon.

"Yes, my dear Renee?" Elizabeth asked.

Renee grabbed Elizabeth's face and kissed her on the cheek.

"Aww, thank you, my dear." Elizabeth said to her stepdaughter.

"Well, I see that you are getting on famously with that young child." a male voice said.

It was Charles Brandon.

"Charles!" Elizabeth cried out.

"Your Majesty." Charles bowed.

Elizabeth handed Renee to one of her Ladies and took a walk with Charles.

"What brings you to France?" Elizabeth asked Charles.

"Your Brother wished me to check in on you and see how you were and why you were not with child." Charles answered, without looking Elizabeth. She was not his lover anymore. She was not only someone's wife, she was a Queen.

That was very kind of you and him." Elizabeth asked. She noticed they were far from the Palace.

Suddenly, Charles kissed her with intense passion. Elizabeth responded the kiss equally. She really missed her one true love.

"Take me here in the woods." Elizabeth said in Charles' ear.

He threw her on the ground and they proceded to have have sex on the forest floor, alone.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own the Tudors. Also I am not doing the Battle of Scotland that killed King James. the time Jump here takes place in February 1514.

February 21, 1514

Hampton Court

Henry's Bedchamber

King Henry was now approaching his 23rd birthday in the summer. Katherine had delivered a stillborn son, again in November of 1513. She had not fallen pregnant since. Henry was in love with his wife, but was becoming weary. She was almost 29 years old and he knew that they were running out of time. His only child, Princess Isabella, was now 4 years old and was still healthy. He adored her, but she needed a younger brother to succeed the throne after Henry died. He even had a mistress now. Her name was Anne Browne, she was a lady-in-waiting to Katherine and she was very atractive. But it was only for sex. Henry was starting to blame Katherine for their dead children. He was very angry. He still visited her bed out of duty to his country and the love he still held for her. He didn't let Katherine know that he had a mistress, but he figured she already knew. Shealways seemed sad and melancholy when they were together. All he saw was hurt in her eyes nowadays.

"Your Majesty, let me take your worries away." his mistress said, as she took him in her mouth and proceeded to suck him.

"Oh, Mistress Browne." Henry cried as he laid back in his 4-poster bed.

Katherine's Bedchambers

Katherine was very sad. Her husband was having an affair with one of her maids. He tried to hide it, but she could tell, that he was carrying on with Mistress Anne Browne. She could not say anything. They had been married for nearly 7 years now and she had not provided him with a living son. She was scared that Henry lost his love for her, due to her 3 failed pregnancies.

"Your Majesty, the Princess Isabella is here." Maria de Salinas said

Katherine smiled. Her little Isabella. She was her only happiness now, since Henry could not get along with her.

"Mama!" Four year old Isabella cried, upon seeing her mother.

"Isabella, mi cielo, my darling daughter." Katherine said, as she picked up her little daughter.

This made Henry's mistreatment all the worth while.

Castille, Spain.

Princess Mary's Bedchamber.

Mary had risen as Princess in the short 4 years. Joanna was willing to let her son and his wife rule since they had produced 2 children. Prince Philip was now 3 years old, Princess Maria was born June 21, 1512 and was now 2 years old. Mary was proving herself to be a a baby breeding machine and was loved among the Spanish Court. Mary was a doting mother. She couldn't nurse her children or anything, but she was very active in their upbringing.

"I knew i would do my duty." Mary said, as she rocked her small, brown haired daughter.

"Yes, you did." Charles said, kissing his wife.

Hampton Court

Princess Christina's Chambers

Princess Christina was not the cute little girl anymore. She was now an 11 year old beauty. She was developing into a young woman. She had started her monthly courses and had developing breasts. Her hair was still very long and was reddish-brown in color. She wore it down all the time, a symbol of her virginity.

"Your Highness, what would you like to wear today?" her lady-in-waiting asked.

"Oh the dark green gown will do, with my diamond necklace and emerald hair clip." Christina said. She was not a flashy person, but she did enjoy the color green and wearing jewelry, particularly rubies, emeralds and diamonds. She was told from an early age that she would not be able to leave England and become Queen Consorts like her older sisters. She, however, become a Royal Duchess and would reside in the countryside. She was content with that, due to her close relationship with both of her elder brothers. She was very educated. Christina was not the little girl that ran around the Court, she was a woman of Court.

"It is time for Mass, my lady." her maid said.

"Well, let us not be late." Christina said.

Edinburgh Castle, Scotland.

Queen Margaret was now almost 25 years old and was with child with her 5th child. James, her eldest son was now 8 years old and was healthy. Princess Elisabeth was almost 7 years old. Prince Arthur was almost 4 years old. Prince Joseph was born in February 12, 1512 and was now 2 years old. 11 months later on January 1, 1513 her daughter, Princess Christianna was born, the spitting image of her mother. Margaret had not lost any of her children, which was a true miracle.

"My love, how is our child?" James' asked his heavily pregnant wife. She was due in April.

"He is active, sweetheart." Margaret replied.

Margaret and James' marriage was one of the few Royal marriages, that was one of pure love. Margaret was nearing 25 and James was now 41. He was still youthful and handsome, but Margaret was still very young. James was shocked that his wife still found him attractive and still loved him, like she did the day of their marriage, 11 years ago.

"I love you, Margaret." James said.

"I love you, too." Margaret replied, confirming that love with a kiss.

The Royal Tower, France.

Queen Elizabeth was now a widow. Her husband had died having sex with her on New Years Day of 1514. She was confined to the tower, to see if she was carrying the French heir. If she was, she had to remain in France for the duration of her pregnancy and to give birth. If she wasn't, she was to return to England and France would go under the reign of Queen Claudia, who was only 15 years old.

"Lord, please do not let me be pregnant." She prayed. She wanted to return home and marry Charles Brandon and have children with him, since she was almost 22 years old. She should have been a mother long ago.

March 23, 1514

Hampton Court

Katherine's Bedchambers

Katherine had not had a monthly bleeding since December 1513 and had not noticed, due to her depression, with Henry's affair. She prayed that she was with child and she provided Henry with a son and gain his love back.

"Your Majesty, you are 3 months gone with child and ur child will arrive in September." the midwife confirmed.

Katherine was overjoyed. She was pregnant again and she could feel that this was Henry's long-awaited son. She knew that if she had a baby boy and he was healthy, Henry would go back to being her Sir Loyal Heart again. She loved her little daughter, but she needed a son, because England would not accept a lone Queen in her own right. Katherine had to remember that this was not Spain.

"Well, I pray that you are a healthy baby boy, my love." Katherine said to her flat stomach.

Katherine was still a very beautiful woman and knew she could win Henry's heart back.


	24. Chapter 24

I can't believe I'm on Chapter 24 already.

I do not own the Tudors.

August 22, 1514

Greenwich Palace

Katherine's Bedchamber

Katherine was now 8 months gone with child. Everyone was walking around on eggshells. She had a very easy pregnancy. Everyone was convinced that this was the son that the King needed. Princess Isabella had been brought to Court for the birth of her sibling. She knew her mother was to have another child and that the birth of said child could change her life forever. If the child was a boy, then she would no longer be the heir to the throne. If the child was a girl, she would remain the heir and could possibly earn the title Princess of Wales, an honor normally given to the eldest born son.

"Maria, what is happening in Court?" Katherine asked, rubbing her large stomach. The doctors predicted a healthy baby.

"Well, the King is still parading around with his whore and Princess Elizabeth is on her way back from France." Maria answered.

Katherine was happy to hear that. She and Elizabeth were close friends and she would be a comfort to her in her final days of pregnancy. Katherine really needed some happiness in her life, especially if she wanted to deliver a healthy child. Katherine was wondering what would happen to her if she delivered another stillborn son or had another daughter.

Suffolk Chapel

"Do you, Charles Brandon, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest said.

"I do." Charles said.

"Do you, Elizabeth Tudor, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"By the authority of His Holiness, the Pope and The Lord above, I now pronounce you man and wife. Salute your bride." the priest said.

Charles and Elizabeth shared a passionate kiss, sealing their secret marriage.

They were finally husband and wife.

August 30, 1514

Katherine's Bedchamber

Katherine was sewing a nightshirt for Henry when she felt her water break. She knew this birth would change England forever.

"Maria, please fetch the midwife." Katherine said in-between-contractions.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

16 hours of labor=September 1, 1514

Katherine was screaming in agonizing pain now. She had finally reached 10 fingers and was beginning to push. She really did not care what the sex of the baby was at this point. She just wanted her suffering to end. All she wanted was to have a child that was alive. She could not afford another stillborn child, especially if it was a son.

"You're almost there, Your Majesty." the midwife said to Katherine.

Katherine kept pushing with all her might. She couldn't give up. She had to bring her baby in the world, alive. She was a Tudor now, and they did not give up.

She gave a final push, then a loud cry was heard.

Outside of Katherine's Bedchambers.

Henry was pacing back and forth when he heard his newborn child's piercing child's cry. This was a good sign, at least the child wasn't dead.

The midwife walked out

"Well, how is my wife, the queen." he asked.

"She is Fine." the midwife said.

"And the child?" he asked.

"A healthy Prince, Your Majesty." the midwife answered.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own the Tudors. I hope I'm keeping y'all interested. Please feel free to drop a review with any of your ideas. You never know if your idea might pop up in future chapters. No flames please! If you want to criticize me in a bad way, keep it to yourself.

September 1, 1514

Greenwich Palace

King Henry couldn't have heard right.

"I...have...a...son...and he's healthy?" he asked the midwife.

"Yes, my Lord." she answered.

Henry let out a whoop for joy. He finally had a healthy son! He loved his wife for blessing him with the new Prince. It took 6 years, but he had his baby boy. He knew that his beautiful Katherine would not let him down.

"May I see the Queen?"

Henry asked.

"We must clean, but yes you may." the midwife asked.

Katherine's Bedchamber

Katherine looked down at her baby boy, with joy and pride. He had red hair and most likely would resemble his father, The King. She had finally succeeded. She provided an heir. She was filled with sadness that her beloved Isabella had lost her place, but she would marry an international Prince abroad and become Queen Consort. Katherine was very relieved. She was secure now. Katherine was certain that Henry would become devoted to her once more.

"His Majesty, the King." the ladies-in-waiting announced.

Henry walked in and smiled at his tired wife. She looked radiant, despite having just given birth to his male heir.

"Katherine, my love. You've done it. We have a son." Henry said to his wife, as he held the newborn Prince for the 1st time.

"What shall we name him, my love?" Katherine asked her husband.

"May we name him Henry?" he asked Katherine.

"Prince Henry, the 9th, Earl of Chester, Duke of Cornwall. Yes, I love it." she replied.

With his mother's decision, Prince Henry "Harry" Tudor joined the nursery with his elder sister, Princess Elizabeth.

September 2, 1514

Bells and fireworks rang out all over England for the celebration over the birth of Prince Henry. Kegs of beer was handed out freely and butchers gave away free meat. The Tudor Dynasty finally had it's heir and England was secure.

Westhorpe Hall, Suffolk.

Elizabeth woke to the sound of fireworks and smiled. Henry and Katherine finally had a son.

"Sounds like we have a new Prince." Charles said to his new wife.

"I know. Isn't it wonderful?" Elizabeth asked.

Both Charles and Elizabeth were hoping that the birth of the new Prince would put Henry in a good mood. They had married without consent and, for Charles, it was treasonous to marry a Princess without the King's consent. Maybe Henry would be happy for them and wouldn't do anything harsh to either of them.

"What do you think Henry will do?" Elizabeth asked.

"I do not know, sweetheart. Hopefully, he will go easy on us." Charles stated.

Elizabeth laid her head on Charles' naked chest. She was very worried and did not know how her older brother would react to her sudden marriage.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

September 3, 1514

Prince Henry the 9th was christened 2 days after his birth. His baptismal was very grand. The Countess of Salisbury held the precious infant as he was welcomed into God's family. Princess Elizabeth was waiting in her brother's office, since she was supposed to be in Mourning to the death of her husband, King Louis. After the grand ceremony, Henry came to his Privy office and sat down to speak to his sister.

"Why are you are not wearing black? Your husband is dead." Henry asked his sister.

Elizabeth was wearing a chocolate brown gown. She remained silent to her brother.

"I said, your husband is dead." Henry repeated.

Elizabeth finally spoke up.

"My Lord, my husband is alive." she said.

Henry looked at his sister, in anger.

"I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO MARRY BRANDON! HOW DARE YOU MARRY HIM AND CRAWL IN HIS BED, WITHOUT MY CONSENT?!" Henry screamed out to his sister, as he stood over her.

Elizabeth stood to her feet, in equal anger

"HENRY, YOU PROMISED ME, THAT WHEN MY AGED HUSBAND DIED, I WAS FREE TO MARRY WHO I PLEASED! I LOVE CHARLES AND HE LOVES ME! YOU WILL KEEP YOUR PROMISE!" Elizabeth screamed at her brother.

"I MADE NO SUCH PROMISE TO THAT FUCKING RUBBISH! HOW DARE YOU TELL HORRIBLE LIES!" Henry screamed.

"THE ONLY ONE IN THIS ROOM, WHO IS TELLING LIES, MY LORD, IS YOU!" Elizabeth said to Henry.

"YOU ARE BANISHED FROM COURT! I DO NOT WISH TO SEE YOU, UNTIL I SAY DIFFERENTLY!" Henry yelled.

Elizabeth was shocked. This man was no longer her brother Harry, who used to chase her through the gardens, when they were children at Richmond Palace. Harry was gone and this King had taken her beloved brother away.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Elizabeth said, with a curtsy. She began to walk out of the office.

"Oh, and Elizabeth. I have yet to decide if I am to make your bedmate a head short or not." Henry said to his sister.

Elizabeth looked at her brother, with horror in her brown eyes. She couldn't lose Charles, he was her heart. But she also couldn't argue with her brother anymore. She simply walked out, with unshed tears in her eyes.

Princess Christina's Bedchambers

Christina could hear her brother and sister argue. She was only 11 years old and she had no place to burst in and stop the dispute.

"The Dowager Queen of France is here, my Lady." Christina's lady-in-waiting said.

"Send her in." Christina said.

Elizabeth walked in and ran to her youngest sister and embraced her in a tight hug, in tears.

"Dear Lizzie, what is wrong?" Christina asked, with concern.

"He banished me." Elizabeth said.

"Lady Wentworth, please leave us." Christina said to her maid.

Lady Wentworth curtsied and left the two sisters alone.

"Why did he banish you?" Christina asked.

"I married Charles Brandon." Elizabeth answered honestly.

Christina looked at her older sister in shock. She was a royal Princess and she had married a mere Duke.

"Do you love him, sister?" Christina asked.

"Oh, Christy, I love him so much. He treats me so dearly good." Elizabeth said, with a spark in her eyes.

Christina looked at her sister and smiled. She was sincerely happy for her sister and her new husband.

"Then be happy, my dear Lizzie." Christina said, as she wiped Elizabeth's tears away.

Elizabeth smiled at her little sister and hugged her.


	26. Chapter 26

I know I surprised many of you, but there are many more surprises to come.

I do not own the Tudors.

June 15, 1515

Hampton Court

King Henry's Privy Chamber

The past 9 months had been a whirlwind for Henry. He finally had the son he needed, however his mistress, Anne Browne had also fallen pregnant. Unfortunately, she miscarried a stillborn son at 5 months in January 1515. He also missed his sister, Elizabeth. They had not spoken since their argument the previous September. He loved her greatly and wanted the best for his young sister. Charles had returned to Court for Christmas

"Charles, how is my sister, the Dowager Queen of France?" Henry asked Charles. He absolutely refused to call his sister the Duchess of Suffolk.

"She is fine. As a matter of fact. Elizabeth is with child." Charles replied.

Henry was shocked. His little sister was pregnant. She and Charles had been married less than a year. How could he have not kept I touch with her to ensure her safety.?

"With child? How far along." Henry asked.

"She is 5 months gone with child, Your Majesty." Charles answered.

Henry was further shocked. His sister was halfway through her pregnancy and he did not even know.

"Is Elizabeth healthy?" Henry asked.

"Very much so, and she is also very happy in the country." Charles said to his friend.

Henry was happy to hear that. Elizabeth had always been happy in the country. She was never one for Court Life. She had always been a quiet young woman ever since they were children. He hoped to make amends with his sister in the near future, but he was also hurt that she accused him of lying. They had always been close and he hoped to regain that special place in his beloved sister's heart.

Westhorpe Hall, Suffolk.

Elizabeth was walking in the gardens, enjoying the warm weather. She was also rubbing her small bump of a stomach. She was so excited to be a mother. Her child was due in October. Her life with Charles was ideal and perfect. She was a wealthy, country woman and loved being the woman of her own house. There was only one downfall in her married life. Charles was always at Court and she knew he had been having affairs, ever since she became pregnant. She had been complaining to him about it, but he said she needed to mind her own business.'

"Well, my little sweetheart, I hope that you change your Papa and he will stay home and be a family with us." Elizabeth said to her growing belly. She really loved Charles, but sometimes she regretted marrying him, because he was never faithful to her at all. Her father was the King of England and was always faithful to her beloved mother. Why couldn't Charles only make love to her. She now wondered what he did when she was in France. Louis may had been way older than her, but he only was seeking her bed at night, unlike Charles, who had bedded 2 of her maids already.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Elizabeth asked herself, rubbing her stomach.

Somerset Castle

The Chapel'

Prince Edmund was now a handsome 17 year old. He was saying his daily prayers. Edmund knew that his brother requested him being at Court, but he could not take part in a Court, that was full of lust and deceit. Charles Brandon was carrying on an affair with one of Queen Katherine's ladies-in-waiting and Edmund confronted him about it. Edmund knew that his sister was with child and that Charles should be with her, instead of having sex with multiple women.

"Lord, keep a protective wing over my sister, The Dowager Queen of France. She is lonely and needs your love and protection. Amen" Edmund said, concluding his prayers. Edmund had recently thought about joining the church, instead of marrying. He was letting God lead him, not his brother's Court.

Hampton Court

The Gardens

Katherine and Henry were taking a nice walk in the Gardens, together. Ever since Prince Harry's birth, Henry had fallen in love with Katherine all over again. She was his beloved Catalina and he was her Sir Loyal Heart all over again. Katherine seemed to be glowing all over. He couldn't put his hand on it, but something was different.

"My sweet Katherine, what is making you so happy?" Henry asked his wife.

"Well Henry, I have some news." Katherine said.

"What is that?" Henry asked. He was worried. It seemed so important.

"I'm with child again." Katherine said.

Henry looked at his wife with shock. She was almost 30 years old and she had just given birth to Harry 9 months ago. Could it be possible that he was going to have a Duke of York?

"Oh, Katherine, this is the most amazing news ever! I love you, sweetheart!" Henry said, hugging Katherine.

"I love you, too Henry." Katherine said, with a smile.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own the Tudors.

September 1, 1515

Hampton Court

King Henry's Bedchamber

The Court was celebrating the 1st birthday of Prince Harry. Everyone was relieved that their Prince was strong and healthy and that he survived his 1st year, which is the most critical. Princess Isabella was also healthy at 5 years old and was betrothed to the Prince of Portugal, who was 10 years old. Henry was very proud of his 2 children. He was also delighted that there would soon be a 3rd child in the nursery. Katherine was nearly 4 months pregnant and everything was going well. However, he knew that there were not many years left of Katherine's reproductive years and they had to put at least 2 princes in the royal nursery. Henry wouldn't mind having another daughter, but knew he needed an extra son, in case, God forbid, his beloved son, Harry, was called to God's side at an early age.

"Lord. let our unborn child be a boy." Henry prayed.

Katherine's Bedchamber

Katherine was rubbing her stomach with affection. She was praying that she carried this child to term. She could not afford another miscarriage. She thought about her 3 failed pregnancies. Her 3 little boys. Her 1st son would have been about 7 years old now. She may have had Isabella and Harry, but nothing could fill the voids in her heart that her 3 baby boys would have filled. They were at God's side now.

"Oh my boys." Katherine cried. She knew that crying in her condition was not good for her child, but she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Mama, are you ok?" five year old Isabella asked. She looked more like Katherine everyday. She had long, thick auburn hair and piercing blue eyes. She was very beautiful and was expected to be a very beautiful young woman.

"Yes, mi cielo." Katherine answered her eldest child. Prince Harry was sitting in his mother's lap, playing with his mother's long hair. He was a plump, healthy little baby. Katherine was so proud that he was healthy.

"Mama!" Harry shouted.

Katherine's eyes began to water. He had said his 1st word.

"Oh ,my angel" Katherine said, kissing his forehead.

Westhorpe Hall, Suffolk

Elizabeth was now 8 months pregnant. She was not going to go into confinement. She was in the garden and was enjoying the last bit of warm weather left. Her stomach was so swollen with child, that she thought she was carrying twins.

"Elizabeth, why are you out here." Charles asked.

Charles had come back for the summer, but would be returning to Court the next day.

"I just wanted to get some fresh air." Elizabeth replied.

"I can't believe we are going to be parents." Charles said, as he rubbed Elizabeth's large belly.

"Why don't you stay here with me, until after the child is born, then return to Court? It is only for a few weeks, Charles." Elizabeth asked, with a hopeful look inn her eyes.

"No, I'm going back tomorrow. You will give birth and I will see the child, whenever I get back." Charles replied.

Elizabeth was shocked. It was their 1st child and he would not be there when she gave birth.

"Charles, I'm your wife and you basically abandon me." Elizabeth cried.

"Well, I enjoy Court Life. I'm not going to give up my enjoyment, just because you are doing your duty by giving me children. Henry banished you, not me." Charles said, as he walked away.

Elizabeth was left in the garden, crying.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own the Tudors.

October 13, 1515

Westhorpe Hall, Suffolk

Elizabeth was sleeping in her bed, alone. She was due to give birth any day now. She was very unhappy. Charles had left her 3 weeks ago and basically confirmed that he would be taking more women and she had to deal with it. She was not going to let him hurt her or their child anymore.

"Ugh oh!" Elizabeth cried out, grabbing her stomach. A gush of water then burst between her legs.

"Ursula!" Elizabeth cried out to her maid.

Lady Ursula came running in.

"Your Grace?" she said.

"My time has come. Fetch the midwife, please." Elizabeth asked, breathing in deep breaths.

"Yes, Ma'am." Ursula said.

13 hours of labor

Elizabeth was having a difficult time. She had been pushing for nearly 3 hours now and it was very painful. She had nearly passed out from pain and exhaustion several times now.

"My Lady, please do not give up." the midwife said to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth kept pushing. She did not care if she was to die in childbirth, like her mother, she simply wanted to hold her child in her arms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elizabeth screamed, as she gave a great push.

Suddenly, there was a loud cry of an infant.

"It's a girl, Your Grace." the midwife cried out, as the baby slipped out of Elizabeth's body.

Elizabeth cried in joy. She had become a mother at last. Charles may not have been treating her, like a husband should, but she had a beautiful daughter.

"Is she healthy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Very much so, Your Grace." the midwife replied.

Elizabeth was very delighted. She had a healthy child on the 1st pregnancy.

"Maybe I'm more like my mother than I thought." Elizabeth said, as she held her newborn baby.

The baby girl had dark brown hair and blue eyes, like her absent father.

"I'm going to name you Catherine, after my best friend and our Queen." Elizabeth said, with affection to her little girl.

October 17, 1515

Greenwich Palace

Queen Katherine's Bedchamber

Katherine was now 5 months pregnant and had already felt her unborn child kick and move within her womb. She was confident that her baby would be healthy. But she was overjoyed, for she had news from Westhorpe Hall. Elizabeth had given birth to a healthy baby girl and named her as Godmother. She and Elizabeth had been close friends since Katherine arrived in England.

"Your Majesty, isn't it wonderful that the Dowager Queen is a mother now?" Maria de Salinas asked Katherine.

"Yes it is, sweet Maria. I hope I can have a healthy child, come February."

Katherine was filled with fear. She had already lost 3 children and this was her 6th pregnancy in 8 years. She had to give Henry a 2nd healthy son, or he would most likely resent her for the rest of her life. She prayed constantly for healthy children. Her siblings had multiple healthy children and all she had was her darling Isabella and Harry. She loved them both dearly, but she was approaching her 30th birthday and was running out of time.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own the Tudors.

December 23, 1515

Edinburgh Castle, Scotland

Queen Margaret's Bedchamber

Margaret was reading her letter from her sister, Christina with shock. It seems that her sister, Elizabeth had not only married Charles Brandon without Henry's consent, but she had fallen pregnant and had a new daughter, Catherine. She was outraged. Charles was a notorious womanizer and she knew for a fact had seduced her younger sister. She knew Elizabeth had given her maidenhood to him years ago, but she thought that was a childhood crush. Elizabeth was 23 years old now and knew better than to marry a man with no consent.

"I heard that your brother was furious." James said to his wife.

"Yes, he was. He banished Elizabeth from Court last year and they haven't spoken or seen each other since then. He didn't even know she was pregnant." Margaret replied.

She and James had now been married for over 12 years and had produced 7 healthy children. Their youngest child, Prince Victor, had been born on December 3, 1515.

She now had 5 sons and only 2 daughters. She had secured the Stewart throne and now she could finally enjoy being her husband's Queen. She was 26 years old and she knew that she could still fall pregnant again, but she was in no hurry. It was a miracle that she still held her figure after 7 pregnancies.

Castille, Spain

Princess Mary's Bedchamber

Princess Mary was 6 months pregnant with her 3rd child. She was due in March 1516. The Spanish Court was delighted. The Palace was filled with children's laughter. Prince Phillip and Princess Maria was now 4 and 3 years old respectively and were very active. Charles and Mary preferred to be active parents and kept their children at Court. Everyone was praying for the arrival of a healthy son. Mary was a breath of fresh air to the Spanish Lands. She was beautiful, kind and generous.

"Mi amor. how are you this fine day?" Charles asked Mary, as she walked in the Royal Spanish Gardens. She was very active and did not like being cooped up in the Palace all day. It was warm year round and Mary enjoyed it.

"Well, my love. Our child does not trouble me at all." Mary replied.

"I can not wait until you bring our child in the world. I miss your touch, my darling." Charles replied, with a seductive look in his eyes.

"Then why don't you do like my brother and take a mistress?" Mary replied. Charles had been faithful to her since they were married.

"My Love, a mistress is not loving you. You are my wife and I only want to make love you. I married you before the eyes of God and I do not want to be an abomination in his sight or a monster in yours." Charles replied to his wife.

Mary, with tears in her eyes, kissed her handsome husband.

January 1, 1516

Greenwich Palace

King Henry's Bedchamber

The Court was celebrating the New Year. Katherine was now 8 months gone with child and the Court was filled with high hopes. Henry was happy that a new child would fill the nursery, once again. He knew that the birth of a healthy child was very important. His sister, Margaret, had birthed 7 healthy children and 5 of them were sons. If Margaret could have healthy sons, why couldn't he?

"Brother, are you well?" Princess Christina asked her elder brother.

Henry looked at his youngest sister. She was nearing 13 years old and was a beautiful young woman. She was not betrothed, so he had to hurry and marry her to a Royal Family, or he would end up with another Elizabeth situation.

"Yes, little Christy, I am well. I just want the child hear already.

'Harry, the child will be born healthy. Katherine has another month to go and we all just have to wait." Christina replied.

Henry kissed his sister's cheek and began to eat his food.

Katherine's Bedchamber

Katherine rubbed her swollen stomach and sang to her unborn child. She was very confident that she would have a healthy child. Many were whispering that she was getting older to bear children. She was only 30 years old and was pregnant. She was in her confinement and was anxiously awaiting the birth of her child and prayed that she was carrying a son.

"Mama, why is your belly big?" Isabella asked her mother.

"Because, my dear Bella, I am going to have a baby in the coming weeks, mi cielo." Katherine replied to her eldest surviving child.

"I hope it's a girl. I want a sister." Isabella replied, with innocence.

Katherine was silent. She knew that everyone wanted her to have a son, but Isabella was nearly 6 years old and did not mean any harm. Katherine just hugged and kissed her daughter and continued to sing to her stomach.


	30. Chapter 30

chapter 30

I do not own the Tudors

February 17, 1516

Greenwich Palace

King Henry's Bedchamber

Henry was in bed with his mistress. He knew that Katherine was days away from giving birth to their 3rd child. He was desperately hoping that she was going to give birth to a son, a Duke of York. Katherine was getting older and would most likely not give birth that many more time, if even at all. He was not even 25 years old yet and he needed more sons. Yes, Prince Harry was very healthy and was now walking. Princess Isabella was now 6 years old and had started her studies. She was a very bright child. She was to be betrothed to the Prince Of Portugal in August. Katherine was satisfied with that match.

"Your Majesty, you are a most satisfying Lord." Lady Mary Boleyn said.

"Thank you, my Lady." Henry replied.

Henry loved Katherine, but needed to fulfill his sexual desires, even if she was with child.

Queen Katherine's Bedchamber.

Katherine was sleeping, as her husband was bedding another woman. Katherine was dreaming about the time, in which Henry was faithful to her and acted like he loved and respected him. She may have lost 3 of their sons, but she still had given him Isabella and Harry. She had given him an heir and he still did not go back to being her faithful husband. She also dreamed of seeing Henry with an unknown dark-haired woman in her dreams. In the dream Henry said:

"Katherine, our marriage is over. It never existed. Our children are bastards. This is my wife."

Suddenly, Katherine awoke in pain. She grabbed her stomach and then felt a gush of water burst between her legs.

"Maria! It's time!" Katherine cried out to her friend and lady-in-waiting.

8 hours of labor=February 18, 1516

Katherine had endured 8 hours of labor. She was now pushing with all her might to deliver her child into the world.

"Your Majesty, do not give up. You are almost there. Stay awake" Maria said, as she held Katherine's hand.

Katherine was nearly on the brink of losing consciousness. She was in severe pain.

"Sweet Catalina, do not give up." Maria screamed.

Katherine screamed and gave a mighty push. She would not give up.

Suddenly, a baby's cry rang out

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Henry, Charles, Christina, Edmund and Mistress Boleyn were outside Katherine's chambers, as she gave birth. Princess Christina looked at Mistress Boleyn with discuss. She was 3 years older than her and was bedding her brother, the King. Christina did not approve of her brother's affairs. She loved Katherine dearly, and did not like seeing her in pain.

"Your Highness, what troubles you?" Mary Boleyn asked her.

"How dare you show up here, to the Queen's birthing chamber, after just climbing out of her husband's bed?" Princess Christina said, with venom in her sweet voice. She may have been only 13 years old, but life at Court had matured her.

"Princess, the King loves me." Mistress Boleyn said, with a smug look on her face.

"Mistress Boleyn, if you honestly think that, then you are foolish than you look." Princess Christina said, stepping to the older young lady.

"Christina, do not waste your time on the Great Whore." Edmund said to his younger sister.

Then they heard the baby's cry.

"My child is here." Henry said, to himself.

The midwife then stepped out.

"My wife, is she alright?" Henry asked, anxiously.

"She is expected to recover, Your Majesty." the midwife replied.

"And the child?" Henry asked.

"Her Majesty has given birth to a healthy baby girl." the midwife said.

Henry was crestfallen. He had expected a healthy son. However, he had a 3rd healthy child and Isabella had been born 1st. Maybe he would have a 2nd son in a year or 2.

"Is she beautiful?" Henry asked.

"Very beautiful, My Lord." the midwife answered.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Katherine looked down at her newborn daughter, with relief. She was healthy and very beautiful. She possessed reddish-brown hair, like her aunt, the Princess Christina.

"Oh, my baby girl, my little cherub." Katherine said to her child.

The baby girl cooed at her mother.

Katherine knew that the birth of this child was a disappointment to her husband. He had been boasting about the birth of a healthy son. She had to give Henry a healthy son. She was 30 years old and had to try harder next time, if there was a next time. She knew that older women having children was not uncommon, but not heard of regularly. Her monthly courses were to stop in 10 or 15 years. She still had time to provide a Duke of York, but not much time.

"His Majesty, the King." her lady-in-waiting said.

Henry entered his wife's bedchambers, with a smile on his face.

"She is beautiful, my dear. At least she is healthy." Henry said.

"I will give you another son, Henry." Katherine replied.

"I know, my love." Henry said, pressing a kiss to Katherine's forehead.

"What shall we name her?" Katherine asked

Henry looked at the baby and smiled.

"Mary. Princess Mary of England." Henry replied.


	31. Chapter 31

chapter 31

I do not own the Tudors

May 26, 1516

Hampton Court

The Gardens

Katherine was walking in the gardens, holding Princess Mary in her arms. She loved her new daughter so much. She would be joining Isabella at Richmond Palace to take her place as Princess. Katherine knew that every time she bore children, that she could not have them live with her at Court, but it still hurt her so, that she had to apart from her children. She loved them dearly. Henry had not visited her bedchambers since Mary's birth and yet expected her to give him a son before her courses stopped.

"Your Majesty." Princess Christina said, as she walked up to her sister-in-law.

"Dearest Christina, how are you on this fine spring day?" Katherine asked the young girl.

"Not well at all." Christina, as she took Mary from Katherine's arms to hold her.

"I take it you have had another argument with Mistress Boleyn." Katherine replied.

"Katherine, she is an insufferable little whore and she is parading around with my brother, as if she were Queen herself." Christina said, in anger.

Katherine looked at her youngest sister-in-law in sympathy. Christina had grown up, thinking that all married people were in love, as her late parents were. True, Henry loved her, but he was also a very young man, in his early 20s and loved to have sex. Katherine, at 30, was not old, but the age difference was still there. She loved to make love to her husband, but they had been married for nearly 10 years and maybe he wanted other women, however, she knew that he only had their 3 children. Her little angels were all healthy, especially her son, Harry. He was nearly 2 years old and was running around Ludlow Castle, troubling his Governess. Katherine missed the love her husband had for her in his youth. She had expected him to have mistresses, but the pain still pierced her heart, that a little blond teenager was pleasing her husband, something that was her job.

"Katherine, I do not want to marry a man like my brother." Christina said with honesty.

"Christina, your brother is a good man." Katherine said.

"Just a horrible husband to you." Christina said, with defiance in her voice. She hated how her brother treated Katherine, after she gave him 3 healthy children and had been a devout wife and Queen to him their whole marriage.

"Christina, a man has the right to take a mistress." Katherine replied.

"Katherine, do not be my brother's puppet, be his wife." Christina said.

Katherine took her sister-in-law's words to heart.

Westhorpe Hall, Suffolk

Elizabeth was reading to her baby Catherine, when Charles had walked in.

"Charles, you are finally home." Elizabeth said, with happiness in her voice.

"Elizabeth, how is my little Princess doing?" Charles said, picking Catherine up. This was his 1st time seeing Catherine, since she was born. He had been residing at Court, sharing Mary Boleyn, as a mistress, with Henry.

"You would know, if you were here for the last 7 months." Elizabeth said in anger.

Charles expected this. He knew that Elizabeth hated his unfaithfulness.

"Lady Ursula, take Catherine to the nursery." Charles said.

Lady Ursula followed her master's orders.

"Why are you taking her from me?" Elizabeth said.

Charles grabbed Elizabeth and kissed her, passionately. She responded, with equal intensity. He lifted her dress off and laid her on the table. He quickly undressed and entered her. He may have had mistresses, but he missed the fiery passion of his darling Elizabeth.

"Oh Charles!" Elizabeth screamed, as Charles pounded hard.

Charles loved his wife. He missed her. He wanted more children with her and he was going to impregnate his wife however many times he wanted. He wanted a large family.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Charles cried, as he came deep inside his wife's womb.

They laid on the table, out of breath. They were like the star-crossed lovers like they were years ago. Charles missed the passion of his wife.

"Are you happy with Catherine?" Elizabeth asked.

"She is a beautiful baby. Why wouldn't I be?" Charles asked.

"Because she is not a boy." Elizabeth asked.

"I do not care if we have 10 daughters, I will love them and you, till my dying breath." Charles said as he kissed her.

They proceeded to make love again, this time with Elizabeth in charge.


	32. Chapter 32

chapter 32

I do not own the Tudors. There will be a time jump from 1516 to 1517

June 18, 1517

Hampton Court

Katherine was 2 months pregnant and was very happy. She and Henry were planning to announce her pregnancy after the summer progress. She was walking to Henry's bedchamber to ask him to walk in the gardens with her and the children. She smiled as she remembered her 3 children. Isabella was now 7 years old and would be departing to Portugal at age 16. Harry was nearly 3 years old and was very healthy. Princess Mary was only 1 years old but she was beautiful and healthy. Henry had only visited her bedchambers 5 times in the last year, the last time resulting in her current pregnancy. Henry was always in the company of Lady Mary Boleyn. Katherine could bear it no longer. She wanted her husband back. She was meek and mild and could not stand up to Henry.

"I wish to see the King." Katherine told the guards at Henry's bedchamber.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. The King is not alone." the guard said.

"Please stand aside." Katherine asked, aggravated.

The guard stepped aside, with a worried look on his face.

Katherine walked into Henry's bedroom

"Oh, Henry! YES! OH, ,MY LORD!" Mary Boleyn cried, as Henry pounded her, roughly.

"HENRY!" Katherine screamed.

"Henry looked up at Katherine.

"Katherine..." He stammered.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty." Katherine said, with tears in her eyes.

Katherine then turned to leave.

"Katherine!" Henry screamed.

Katherine's Bedchamber

Katherine was crying to herself. She had dismissed her ladies-in-waiting, so she can be alone. She did not want them to see her cry, as she was supposed to turn a blind eye to her husband's unfaithfulness.

Suddenly, Katherine felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She felt warm liquid run down her legs. She put her hand under her dress and withdrew it. It was covered in blood.

"Oh no, someone help!" Katherine said, as she fainted on her bedroom floor.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Henry was furious. Katherine had suffered another miscarriage. She was too early in to determine the child's sex, but he was determined it was a boy. She overreacted. He was almost 26 years old and was easily aroused by young women. Katherine was nearly 32 years old. She had to realize that although he loved her, he had sexual desires, that she would never do. Mary Boleyn pleased him in many ways.

"How is the Queen?" he asked the physician.

"She will recover, and she can still conceive, Your Majesty." the doctor replied.

Henry was relieved. He had to produce another son, in order to secure his throne. Katherine could not fail him again.

He walked into her bedchamber.

Katherine was lying in bed, crying silently. He was heartbroken to see her in such a state. However, she had lost a 4th child and he had to be strict with her in this situation.

"Katherine, the doctor said you will recover and you can have children still. We will try again. Please get some rest, sweetheart. I'm going to see Mistress Boleyn." He said, kissing Katherine's cheek.

Katherine knew that she had to get pregnant and soon. She didn't want to lose Henry's love.


	33. Chapter 33

chapter 33

July 5, 1518

Westhorpe Hall, Suffolk.

Elizabeth was holding her 2 children. She now had a son. Her little boy was born in January of 1517. She had named him Charles, after her husband, that she barely saw at all. Her darling Catherine was now almost 3 years old and was the apple of her mother's eye. Elizabeth was also celebrating another thing. Not only was she 5 month pregnant with her 3rd child, but today was also her 26th birthday. She was looking out her window, hoping Charles would come home to celebrate with his family, but she waited in vain. Charles left shortly after she announced she was pregnant for the 3rd time. She now understood her sister in law, Queen Katherine's, pain. Charles was a better man when they weren't married. She constantly prayed that he would change. Well, if he wouldn't change, then she would. She was not going to be Elizabeth Brandon, but the Princess she was born to be.

Hampton Court

At the moment that his wife was celebrating her birthday, Charles was bouncing a redhead woman on top of him.

"Ahhhh! ahhhhhh!" Charles cried, as he came deep inside of his mistress.

"Does your wife please you like me?" she asked.

Charles was then filled with guilt. He loved his wife dearly. Yes, he had mistresses, but he missed his wife's passion. If she would come with him to Court, he would not have to take a mistress at all. Elizabeth was his whole world. She gave him 2 beautiful children and a 3rd one was on the way. His little Catherine was his pride and joy and baby Charles was his heart and he would love the new baby just as much. He was hoping that Henry was going to relent on Elizabeth and welcome her back to Court. However, if he didn't, then he would continue to take his mistresses as he pleased.

August 17, 1518

Katherine's Bedchamber

Katherine was sewing Henry's shirt. She was almost 33 and had not fallen pregnant since her miscarriage. Henry was almost disgusted with her now. She was not ugly, she was still very beautiful, but since she had 7 pregnancies and only 3 surviving children, he was disappointed in her. She loved him very dearly, and wanted to give him more children, but he had not lain with her since the miscarriage. He had multiple mistresses now, including her newest lady-in-waiting, Elizabeth Blount. She was 18 years old and was new at Court. Katherine was greatly distressed, but her children and letters from her nephew, Charles, greatly cheered her up.

"My Lady, the King." Maria Wiloughby said. She had married Lord Wiloughby late in 1517.

"Send him in, Maria." Katherine said, standing up.

Henry walked in and Katherine bowed to him.

"Your Majesty." She said.

Henry couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked today.

"Katherine I bring horrible news from Portugal. Your, sister, the Queen Maria, is dead. She died giving birth to her 10th child." Henry said.

Katherine was shocked. ,Maria was only 36 years old and she was gone? She couldn't be dead.

"No, she can't be..." Katherine stammered in shock.

"It's unfortunate, however I wish you had her fertility." Henry said, as he walked out of his wife's rooms.

Katherine looked at her husband, in shock, before breaking down and crying for her beloved sister.

Castille, Spain

Princess Mary's Bedchamber

Princess Mary was dressed in black. Her husband's aunt had died. She was also heavily pregnant with her 4th child. She delivered a baby boy named Juan born March 7, 1516. He was born less than a month after his cousin, Mary. Since Queen Joanna was still on the throne, she could devote all her time to her children. Prince Philip and Princess Maria were now 7 and 6 years old respectively. Mary was now 22 years old and was very happy in Spain. Everyone was so kind to her.

"Sweet Maria, how are you?" Queen Joanna asked her daughter-in-law

"I'm fine, Your Majesty. I'm so sorry that you lost you sister." Mary said, with sincerity.

Joanna smiled at the young woman, who would be Queen when she died.

Edinburgh Castle, Scotaland

The Gardens

Queen Margaret was walking in the gardens with her youngest daughter, Princess Christianna. The youngest Scottish Princess was now a beautiful little 5 year old baby girl. She was brown haired like her father, with piercing green eyes.

"Mommy, tell me more about England." She asked Margaret.

Margaret smiled at her baby and told her about stories about when she was a child and running in the gardens with Henry, Elizabeth, and Mary.

"Do you miss them, mama?'" the princess asked her mother.

"Every passing day." Margaret answered her youngest daughter. Margaret had received letters from Katherine over the years and she hated how her younger brother treated his wife. She had paid off the dowry 11 years ago, so they could be married and now he was mistreating Katherine. Margaret thought she should send her brother a letter, but James told her to stay out of their marriage.

"We will see about that." Margaret said.

Hampton Court

The Gardens

Princess Christina was walking in the gardens and admiring the flowers, since it was a warm day. She did not notice the many men watching her. She was now 15 years old and of marriageable age. However, they knew she was to untouched, since she was of Royal Birth.

"Princess, when do you want to retire to your chambers?" her lady-in-waiting asked her.

"It is a beautiful day and I will not be confined to my chambers on a day such as this." Christina replied.

The lady-in-waiting knew better that once Christina Tudor made up her mind, to not argue.

"Excuse me, are you Princess Christina?" a man's voice.

Christina turned and was face-to-face with an Italian man of high birth. He was muscular, tall, black hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"Yes I am. You are?" Christina asked, curiously.

"I am Duke Lorenzo Medici, Duke of Sicily. We are to be betrothed." the man replied, with a warm smile.

Princess Christina, with a look of shock on her face, suddenly fainted.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

I do not own the Tudors. Duke Lorenzo belongs to me and he is 17 years old and was born in August 1501.

Hampton Court

August 17, 1518

Katherine's Bedchamber

Henry was pacing back and forth. His youngest sister had suddenly fainted and had not woken up in 3 hours. Was she ill? He was afraid of something happening to her and was inconsolable.

Henry, I'm sure she will be fine." Katherine said, comforting her husband.

"What if she isn't alright, Katherine?" Henry asked, with unshed tears in his eyes.

Katherine grabbed her husband and laid his head on her chest, as he silently cried. She missed this affection of her husband. He held on to her for dear life. He finally just started to passionately kiss her, to which she responded to, hungrily.

"Do you consent?" Henry asked.

Katherine nodded

Henry laid his wife down and made love to her for the 1st time in a year.

Princess Christina's Bedchamber

Princess Christina woke up with a start.

"My Lady, you are awake." her lady-in-waiting said.

"I had a horrible dream that the Duke of Sicily said I was to be his wife." Christina said, taking a sip of water.

"My Lady, that was no dream."

Christina had a look of shock on her face. She was to be married into the powerful Italian family? What if he treated her like Henry treated Katherine?

"No, I do not wish to marry." Christina simply said.

"My Lady, he is very handsome..."

"I DO NOT CARE! I WILL NOT BE MISTREATED BY SOME MAN, SIMPLY BECAUSE I AM A WOMAN AND CAN BEAR CHILDREN!"

The lady-in-waiting bowed and left Christina alone.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

I do not own the Tudors

June 1, 1520

Hampton Court

Henry was walking with Elizabeth Blount in the gardens. She was 5 months pregnant with his child. He and Katherine had not spoken since the announcement had been made. He allowed their children to be at Court, in order to try to cheer her up.

"Oh. Henry, I felt our son kick again." Elizabeth replied, rubbing her stomach.

"He is strong, like his papa." Henry said, placing a hand on her stomach, too.

Henry was not proud of the fact that he fathered a bastard, but Katherine had conceived after their night together, the day Christina fainted about her betrothal, but she delivered a stillborn daughter on May 10, 1519. She was now almost 35 years old and he was losing hope in having another child, let alone a son, with his wife. She had 8 pregnancies in 11 years and only had 3 healthy children. He loved them, but 1 son wasn't enough. Harry was almost 6 years old and had not been sick at all, thank God. Isabella was 10 years old and was becoming a beautiful young woman. His Mary, his pearl of his world, was 4 years old and was very precocious. She was in Spanish and Latin already.

"Majesty, what shall we name him?" Lady Blount asked. She felt guilty betraying the Queen this way, but she loved the King.

"Edward Fitzroy. It means Son of a King." Henry replied.

Elizabeth wondered if she could make her child a Duke of York.

Katherine's Bedchamber

Katherine was very miserable. She had been pregnant 8 times and only 1 living son to show for it. She thanked God everyday for all of her children, but Henry wasn't satisfied with just Harry. She knew she was running out of time. She was 34 years old and wanted a child in her empty womb. Elizabeth was carrying her husband's bastard. She could still conceive, but since Henry would prefer his mistresses, she could never prove that to him. She had been married to Henry almost 13 years and she was basically forsaken. He was only seen with her for appearances only. Elizabeth Blount was like his wife in all, but name and title. If she gave him a son, Katherine knew she would be forgotten. She did not want to lose Henry, he was her life.

"Princess Mary is here to see you." Maria said.

Katherine smiled. Her youngest daughter was the center of her world.

"Mama!" Mary screamed, running into her mother's arms.

"Mary, my sweet daughter." Katherine said, hugging Mary.

Her children were her only happiness now, since her husband had forsaken her. She had long accepted the fact that God only wanted her to have her 3 little angels.

Westhorpe Hall, Suffolk.

Elizabeth was now 28 years old and was the mother of 4 children. Catherine was almost 5 years old, Charles was 3 years old, Edmund was 2 years old and now she had just given birth to her 4th baby, a daughter she named Caroline. She had auburn hair, like her mother. Elizabeth smiled at her daughter.

"She is beautiful." Charles said, kissing Elizabeth.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Elizabeth said.

Charles had been closer to Elizabeth, when she almost died from the sweating sickness in March 1519. He had been home since.

"I love you, Elizabeth." Charles said.

"I love you, too Charles." Elizabeth said, affectionately.

"After you are better, Henry wants you back at Court." Charles said.

Elizabeth smiled. Finally, she was forgiven.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

I do not own the Tudors. I am sorry I have not updated in a while.

July 17, 1520

Hampton Court

Queen Katherine's Bedchamber

Katherine was in despair. Her husband was showing off his mistress to the whole Court. Their children were even at Court, and Isabella was at an age, where she knew something was not right between her parents. Many times she would ask her mother what was wrong, and Katherine would reply:

"Nothing, my darling. Your father is just very busy."

Deep down, Katherine was languishing. She was very beautiful, even at the age of 32, and Henry did nothing, but hurt her. He had not been intimate with her, ever since the birth of their last child, nearly 2 years ago. He was more interested in his mistresses. She strongly believed that Mary Boleyn's daughter, Katerina, was Henry's bastard, but it could not be proven, since she was married. Elizabeth Blount was definitely carrying Henry's bastard and Henry was very happy. Katherine had to deal with the jousts and feasts that celebrated the mistresses pregnancy.

"My lady, the King is here." Lady Elizabeth Darrel said.

"Send him in." Katherine answered.

Henry walked in, wearing his nightshirt.

"Katherine, how are you?" Henry asked Katherine, as he climbed into bed.

"I would be better, if you visited me more often." Katherine replied bitterly.

Henry was expecting this. Katherine was his wife and he neglected her, but he was excited by the impending birth of his 4th child. However, Katherine was still able to have children. Henry just enjoyed his mistresses and if children came along with them, he would celebrate them. Katherine just had to endure it.

"Katherine, why must you be so difficult? Your father took mistresses." Henry pointed out.

"My father did not flaunt them in front of my beloved mother. He actually loved her." Katherine said.

"I do love you Katherine, how dare you suggest I do not love you?!" Henry said, in anger.

"Then why isn't your beloved child in my womb? I still bleed regularly, just like I did 20 years ago." Katherine said.

Henry was furious. He had lost 5 children by Katherine, and did not want to go through that again. He wanted a 2nd son. He was thankful that Harry, his beloved 6 year old son, was healthy and alive. He also loved his 10 year old Isabella and his little 4 year old Mary. He loved all 3 of his children, but Katherine had suffered too many failed pregnancies. He did not want to risk it again.

"Katherine, I am the King. I may sire bastard children. Why can't you accept my blood?" Henry almost begged Katherine.

"Henry, I have nothing against the child. I just wish you had put the said child in my womb." Katherine replied. She then turned over and went to sleep.

"Good night, Katherine." Henry said, as he went to sleep.

Westhorpe Hall, Suffolk.

Elizabeth was cradling her daughter, Catherine. She had a horrible nightmare and ran to her mother's bedchamber. She wished that Charles was home to help her with their 4 children. They were still young and needed their father, not just their mother.

"I miss Papa." little Catherine said.

"I know, Cate." Elizabeth replied, pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead. Elizabeth loved all of her children, but she held a special bond with Catherine. She was also pushed aside, lust like Elizabeth, by Charles. Whenever he did visit, he was more interested in his sons and having sex with Elizabeth, which resulted in more pregnancies. Catherine had a more affectionate and close-knitted relationship with her mother. Elizabeth,had long ago, sworn to be an active mother to her children.

"Mama, why doesn't Papa love me?" Catherine asked.

Elizabeth was shocked. Her 5 year old thought her father did not love her.

"Cate, your father does love you. He just has a more active relationship with your brothers. Your Papa loves Court life and he hates to be away from Court." Elizabeth answered her eldest child.

"Then why did he marry you, and have us, if he hates coming home?" Catherine asked her mother.

Elizabeth was stomped. She did not have an answer for her daughter, for she had asked herself that very same question many times in the 6 years of their marriage.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Elizabeth answered honestly.

Catherine hugged her mother and wept quietly.

Edinburgh Castle, Scotland

Queen Margaret's Bedchamber

"MMMMMM James." Margaret moaned, as James thrusted her repeatedly. They were making love for the 2nd time that night. They were not trying to conceive a child, it was out of pure passion. She was almost 31 years old and James was 47 years old, but was still active with his young wife. They also had 2 teenagers. Prince James was 14 years old and was very active and Princess Elisabeth was almost 13 years and was a very beautiful young woman, who was betrothed to the Duke of Lisbon and would depart for Portugal when she was 16 years old. She was vey excited.

"Oh Margaret, yes!" James screamed, as he came deep inside his wife.

Margaret and James shared a deep, passionate kiss and fell asleep.

Castille, Spain

Princess Mary's Bedchamber

Mary was with child, yet again. She was due in September and was too take to her chamber in the coming weeks. Charles was very happy. this was their 4th child and Queen Joanna was equally happy. She was getting older, but was still young and active. She knew that she was not going to die for a long time.

"My love, how are you?" Charles asked his heavily pregnant wife.

"I am well, sweetheart." Mary replied, with a smile on her beautiful face. At age 24 and with her 4th pregnancy, she was still very beautiful.

"I am so in love with you, sweet Maria. You are a true angel to me." Charles said, as he kissed Mary.

Mary was so happy. She was filled with joy. She was expecting another child, had a loving husband and was well respected by the Spanish people.

"I am truly blessed." Mary said, with a smile.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

I do not own the Tudors.

October 11, 1520

Hampton Court

Queen Katherine's Bedchamber

Katherine was eating dinner with her little Princess Mary. Isabella and Harry had to stay at their residences, since they had began their studies. Princess Mary, was only 4 years old, and could visit often. Katherine enjoyed her youngest child's visits. She had been at Court since August and had brought comfort to her mother in the last few moths. Katherine knew that her husband's mistress, Lady Elizabeth Blount, was in labor. Henry wanted Katherine to be there at the lady's chambers, but Katherine refused, to Henry's frustration. Katherine did not want to take part in the bastard's birth.

"My lady, the King is here." Elizabeth Darrel said.

Katherine was conflicted.

"Lady Bryan, please take Mary to my bed. Send him in."

Lady Bryan took the little Princess into Katherine's bedroom and Henry walked in.

"Katherine, please accompany me to the Lady Blount's Bedchamber, so we can welcome my child into the world?" Henry asked Katherine.

"I do not wish to accompany you. I am tired, please leave so I may go to bed." Katherine said, with hurt in her voice.

Henry looked at her, with sadness in his eyes. He felt like he had lost Katherine's love, for good this time.

"Very well, good night, my lady." Henry replied, with a bow.

He then left her chambers.

Lady Elizabeth Blount's Bedchambers

The King's Mistress was giving birth. She was in agonizing pain. Her labor pains had started early that morning.

"My Lady, you are almost there. Please do not give up." the midwife yelled.

Lady Blount pushed harder.

and harder

...until a baby's loud cry rang out

Outside Lady Blount's Bedchamber

"Your Majesty." the midwife called out.

"Yes?" Henry asked.

"Lady Blount has given birth to a son." the midwife replied, with a strained smile.

Henry was filled with joy. He finally had a son after 6 years. Yes, he was a bastard, but a son nonetheless.

"Ring out the fireworks and give free wine to the people. Ready my horse." Henry said all at once.

Henry rode out on his horse on the castle grounds screaming:

"I HAVE A SON! I HAVE ANOTHER HEALTHY SON! I CAN HAVE SONS! DAMN ALL WHO DISAGREE!"

Henry rode his horse back to it's stable, with pride.

Queen Katherine's Bedchamber

He had a son. Lady Blount had given him a son. He was celebrating like a fool, as if a Prince had been born. He was just a bastard. Katherine had nothing against the innocent child, but she was angry at Henry that he forgot that he had a legitimate son. Harry was perfectly healthy and bonny. But, Henry was celebrating the birth of his bastard.

"Give the King my congratulations." Katherine said to Henry's messanger.

"Yes, Your Majesty." the young boy said.

Katherine had kept the news from her children. She did not want to ruin their youth. Katherine sent Princess Mary back to the Royal Nursery. Later that night, as her ladies in waiting slept and fireworks were set off, Katherine cried herself to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

I do not own Tudors

May 21, 1521

Hampton Court

King Henry's Privy Council

Henry and Katherine were at odds, yet again. Henry had betrothed 5 year old Princess Mary to the Dauphin of France. Katherine did not want her children to marry into the French family. Her family had been enemies with the French for years.

"HENRY! HOW CAN YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?! A FRENCH MARRIAGE!" Katherine yelled at her husband.

"I DO NOT NEED TO ASK YOUR PERMISSION, TO MARRY ANY OF MY CHILDREN TO ANYONE. I NEED A FRENCH ALLIANCE AND I WILL DO AS I PLEASE, YOUR PRECIOUS SPNISH ROOTS BE DAMNED! YOUR ONLY JOB IS TO GIVE ME SONS, WHICH YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN GOOD AT ANYWAY, MADAM!" Henry screamed at his wife.

Katherine was shocked. He basically just admitted that he blamed her for their childrens' deaths. It was not her fault. She was 35 now and could still get pregnant, Henry just had not visited her bedchamber in almost 3 years. She did not complain, since she loved Henry, but she was getting very angry at the fact that her husband of 14 years blamed her for her miscarriages.

"Well, Henry, if you visited my bedchamber more often, I could give you another child. The last time I checked, I was not the Blessed Mother Of God." Katherine said, walking closer to Henry, in defiance.

"How dare you tell me what to do? I am your King and Lord!" Henry said.

"You are also my husband." Katherine stated.

"Katherine, I love you. I will take my mistresses and you will turn a blind eye." Henry said, grabbing Katherine's arms.

"Well, your whores can give you anything you want, except a legitimate heir. My Harry will succeed you, regardless to how many bastards you produce." Katherine said.

Henry looked at Katherine, with resentment. He loved her, but she was too demanding and forgot her place.

"Whatever, Katherine." Henry said.

Katherine bowed to him and left his chambers.

June 17, 1521

Edinburgh Castle, Scotland

Queen Margaret's Bedchamber

Margaret was pushing harder. She was giving birth to her 8th child. She could not believe that she was pregnant, yet again. She truly believed that Prince Victor, who was now 5 years old, was going to be her last born child. But then 7 months ago, she discovered she was pregnant. It was truly a shock. but she and James were very happy.

"You're Majesty, you are almost there. Please do not give up." urged the midwife.

Margaret gave the hardest push that she ever gave in all of her 8 pregnancies. She desperately wanted this pain to end.

Finally, a baby's cry was heard

"It's a baby girl, Your Majesty." Mistress Collins said.

Margaret smiled. She had been craving another daughter. Her daughters were now 14 and 8 years old. Now she had another baby girl.

"Please get the King." Margaret said, as she held her baby girl for the 1st time.

The baby had reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. She was truly beautiful.

"Oh, my sweet Princess. I love you so much." Margaret said, as she kissed her baby's forehead.

James walked in and smiled.

"Sweetheart, she is beautiful." James said.

All Margaret could do was smile.

"Her name is Princess Sophie of Scotland." Margaret said.

Hampton Court

King Henry's Bedchambers

Henry had managed to catch himself another mistress. Elizabeth Blount was settled in her own household with a husband. His son, Edward Fitzroy, was now a 1 year old and was completely healthy. He had not seen much of his 2 eldest children, Isabella and Harry. They were now 11 and 7. He felt bad, but was worried about having sex.

"Oh, Majesty!" Lady Margaret Shelton cried out. Henry had her bent over his desk and was pounding her from behind.

"Oh yes Mistress Shelton!" Henry cried out, as he came.

Henry loved having his mistresses, but hated the distressed look on Katherine's face, whenever he saw her. He did not want to sire another bastard, but Katherine was 35 years old and was not going to give him another child.

"She will just have to get over it." Henry said, as he threw Mistress Shelton on his bed.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

I am trying to update as much as I can. I wish I got more reviews. I love you guys reactions. I do not own the Tudors, if I did, Henry would have never divorced Katherine, in my mind, she was the rightful Queen.

August 22, 1521

Hampton Court

Henry and Katherine were sitting on the throne, awaiting the French Royal Family. Katherine was very angry at Henry for betrothing Mary to the Dauphin. Mary was her youngest surviving child and she had been in charge of her since birth. Katherine was distraught that Henry would not converse with her about her children's marriages.

"Henry. I beg you to reconsider. Mary could marry my nephew's eldest son, Philip." Katherine said.

"No, he is my nephew by blood." Henry said, annoyed at his wife. She would not give up.

"But, I would trust the Spanish more than the French." Katherine said.

"I do not care what comforts you. Mary is my child and will marry who I choose." Henry said.

Katherine looked away from her husband. Henry had changed in the 14 years since their marriage. She was happy that Elizabeth was back at Court. She was dancing with her husband, Charles. They were happy again.

"Katherine, please have a glass of wine. You look stressed." Princess Christina said, as she handed her a goblet of wine. Despite the 18 year age difference, Christina had always been close to Katherine and loved her greatly. Katherine had given her an impressive education. At 18 years old, she was fluent in French, Spanish, Italian, Latin and Greek. She was very beautiful and was now on friendly terms with her future husband. Duke Lorenzo was a religious man and treated Christina with much respect and dignity. Christina could now say she was in love with him, but looking at her brother's marriage to Katherine, she was filled with fear. What if Lorenzo changed?

"Thank you, dear Christina. You are so kind." Katherine said, with a smile.

"Please, let us walk." Princess Christina said.

Katherine took Christina's hand and they began to walk.

"Henry can be such an ass." Christina said, with fury in her voice

"Now, Christina, he is your brother and your King. You mustn't say things like that." Katherine chided her gently.

"Katherine, you gave him many children. God chose to take 5 of them back to his Kingdom, not your fault. Isabella, Harry and little Mary are gifts and have not been ill a day in their life. You have not seen Isabella or Harry in over a year. Did he even invite them to court for Mary's betrothal?" Christina asked.

"Yes, they should be arriving soon." Katherine said.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Isabella Tudor!" the herald called out

11-year old Isabella walked in, gracefully. She had her long dark red hair falling down her back in curls and was wearing a lavender gown and was wearing a small gold tiara. She was a young woman and looked like one she was already catching the eye of young boys.

"Your Majesties, I humbly thank you for the invitation to Court for the betrothal of my young sister, Princess Mary. I am very honored to be in your presence." Isabella said bowing before her parents in the center of the Great Hall.

"Thank, you my dear daughter." Henry said, as he grabbed her hand and led her to her throne beside his on the left side. Isabella took her place next to her mother, however.

"My darling daughter." Katherine said, kissing Isabella's cheek.

"Como esta tu madre?" Isabella asked her mother

[How are you mother?]

"He sido major mi angel" Katherine said to her daughter.

[I've been better my angel.]

Isabella looked at her mother with sadness. She had been sad for years. The last time she had been at Court, Katherine had been pregnant with her baby sister, that had been stillborn. Her father had been very happy with her and they were always smiling and laughing. Now, her mother was always unhappy and now she had a bastard brother. She was to depart for Portugal in 5 years and she did not want to leave her mother in this state.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Henry Tudor, Duke of Cornwall, Earl of Chester!" the herald announced.

7 year old Prince Harry was dressed in all blue and walked in like a true Prince. His hair had darkened to a deep auburn color and he inherited Katherine's blue eyes. He was a very handsome Prince.

"Your Majesties, thank you for inviting me to Court. I am truly grateful." Harry said to his parents.

"Oh, my son." Henry said, as he picked him up and sat Harry on his lap. He may have not seen him lately, but he truly loved his son. He was, after all, his only heir.

"My darling boy." Katherine said, as she kissed Harry's cheek. She loved him so dearly.

Isabella looked at her brother with affection. She was also very close to her siblings, except her father's bastard. She never met him and did not want to. He was the result of her mother's unhappiness, due to her father's involvement with his whores. She prayed that when her brother took the throne, that he was nothing like her father and he would treat his Queen with the love and respect she deserved.

"Her Highness, Princess Mary Tudor!" the announcer called.

Princess Mary walked in wearing a pink gown, studded with tiny pearls. Katherine had the gown designed for her, since Henry called her "the Pearl of his world."

"My Pearl, are you happy?" Henry asked.

"Yes Papa, I am very happy." Mary answered.

"Mary!" Harry cried out. as he ran to his little sister and hugged her.

"Prince Henry, show some respect." Lady Bryan, his governess, said.

"Lady Bryan, he is just excited to see his sister. That will be all." Henry said, dismissing Lady Bryan.

Lady Bryan bowed and walked away for the 2 youngest Royal children.

"Katherine, are you well?" Prince Edmund said, as he walked up to her.

"I am well. dear Edmund, how is Somerset?" Katherine asked her youngest brother-in-law.

"It is well. I do get lonely at times, but I am well." Edmund replied honestly.

Katherine looked at him, with pity. He was 23 years old and was unmarried. She knew that at one time he was thinking of joining the Church, but recently he wanted a wife and children.

"Edmund, just look among the women at Court." Katherine said.

"Katherine, with all due respect, I do not want any of my brother's ex whores." Edmund said.

Suddenly, a raven-haired lady walked up to Katherine and Edmund. She was wearing an emerald green gown.

"Your Majesty, is there anything you want?" she asked.

"No dear, enjoy the Banquet." Katherine said.

Katherine walked away, leaving Edmund alone with the woman.

"My lady, what is your name?" Edmund asked.

She looked at him and she had the most piercing dark brown eyes he ever seen. She was no true beauty, but she was exotic.

"Lady Anne Boleyn, Your Grace." she replied.

Edmund smiled and kissed her hand, chastely.

"I am pleased to meet such a beautiful and heavenly woman, as yourself." Edmund said.

Anne did nothing, but blush.

"Thank you, your Grace."

Edmund smiled.

"Has my brother, approached you to be his mistress yet?" Edmund asked honestly.

"Your Grace, I could never betray the Queen, like my sister did. She has been very kind to me since my return from France 2 months ago." Anne said.

Edmund smiled. He had found a true friend. Maybe she could help him find a true, pious wife.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

August 30, 1521

Hampton Court

Henry and Katherine were now siting with the King of France, Francis the 1st, awaiting for their children to be betrothed. Katherine was sitting at her husband's side, hating every moment. She did not trust the French, but her true unhappiness was her husband. Henry had treated her so badly in the recent years of their marriage. Yes, she was getting older, but she was still able to get pregnant and give him another son. At almost 34, she was running out of time and Henry did not care. Though she was still beautiful, he resented her so much. However, unknown to Katherine, a young man had her in his eyes. He was a young Viscount. He was 18 years old and he looked at the Queen in a romantic sense from a distance. His name was George Boleyn and he was the elder brother to one of Katherine's ladies-in-waiting.

"Your Majesty, how are you this fine evening?" George asked Katherine.

Katherine smiled at the young teenage boy. George was a handsome young man, with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was nothing like his father. Thomas Boleyn was ambitious and cruel. George was kind, sensitive, and affectionate. He had a very close relationship with his younger sister, Anne. He had 2 sisters in all. Mary was now 22 years old and was a former mistress to The French King and Henry. Anne was only 13 years old, but was very well educated. She had grown up being educated in the French Court. She was in fluent in French and was thought to be a natural-born French woman. Katherine had a soft spot in her heart for Anne and George. They were very devoted to her. However, she did not know that George was in love with her.

"I am well, George. How is your time here at Court?" Katherine asked.

"Well, is my sister serving you well?" George asked politely.

"She is a true gentle woman. She is so kind to me and serves me very well." Katherine replied.

George smiled. His smile always warmed Katherine's heart.

"Their Royal Highnesses. Princess Mary of England and The Dauphin of France, Henri!" The herald announced.

Princess Christina was attending her 5 year old niece and walked her into the Great Hall. The little Princess walked on to the platform and faced her betrothed.

"Are you the Dauphin of France?" Mary asked.

"Oui" the French Prince answered.

"Then I want to kiss you." Mary said.

All of the people laughed at the Princess's directness. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. He was appalled and cried to his mother.

"Eww, Maman, Maman!"

Mary was offended and pushed him down.

"Oh!" The Dauphin cried, as he hit the floor.

The French were astounded that their heir was thrown down, like a commoner.

"Mary!" Henry said, trying to hide a smile. He was secretly proud of his daughter. He never liked the French.

Princess Christina tried to hide a smile. She was 18 and seeing her young niece push her betrothed down was hilarious. She looked at her brother, Edmund. He looked serious, but he was threatening a smile. Elizabeth had her hand over her mouth and her face matched her hair. She was laughing. She then looked at the Queen. Katherine was wearing a small smile. Isabella and Harry was laughing with the other children.

Later that night...

Queen Katherine's Bedchamber

Katherine was laughing with Christina about the betrothal.

"I can't believe that Mary pushed him down! She was so brave." Christina said.

"Mary is her father's daughter." Katherine said. She was filled with pride.

"She is also her mother's daughter." Christina said. " She has that Spanish pride."

Katherine smiled. She saw a lot of herself in her 5 year old daughter. She had her temperament.

"Katherine, what Mary did today was a sign to you. You need to stand up for yourself, just like she did. She didn't let that little boy push her around and you shouldn't let Henry push you around either." Christina said.

"He is my husband." Katherine said.

"So? I married Lorenzo last month and he will not push me around, like Henry does to you." Christina said.

Katherine admired her youngest sister-in-law. She was strong. She sometimes envied her so much.

"Your Majesty, my brother, The Viscount Rochford is here to see you." Lady Anne Boleyn announced.

"Send him in, please." Katherine said, as she stood up.

George Boleyn walked in.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness." George spoke to Katherine and Christina.

"Lord Rochford." The ladies spoke back.

"Your Majesty, I just came to say good night." George said.

"Well, how thoughtful of you." Katherine said, with a smile.

"With all due respect, I wish I could see you smile more often, Your Majesty." George said.

Katherine blushed then.

"Thank you, My Lord." Katherine said.

George kissed her hand and left the room.

"Katherine, if you smile anymore, your face will break." Christina teased.

Katherine gave her a stern look and smiled.

"He is just a friend." Katherine said.

"I know you know that, but does Lord Rochford?" Christina asked.

Katherine had to think. Was Lord Rochford a friend?


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

September 26, 1521

Hunsdon. Hartfordshire=Christina and Duke Lorenzo's Home.

Christina was walking in her gardens, with her ladies-in-waiting. She married Lorenzo in Westminster Abbey on July 25 and was secretly falling in love with him. She had to get use to his Italian accent, but now she found it very attractive. He was nothing, but kind to her. However, there was a problem. He wanted children right away, but she was kind of hesitant. Now, Lorenzo was in Tuscany, she was alone. Sooner, or later, she would have to accompany him to Italy. Until, then, she wanted to enjoy the English autumn season.

"My Lady, The Duke of Somerset is here to see you." her housekeeper said.

Christina smiled. She had a great relationship with her older brother, who was 5 years her senior.

"Sweet Christy!" Edmund said, as he hugged his sister.

"My brother." Christina said, as she hugged him back.

Edmund was happy visiting his sister. He knew how lonely she was, when she wasn't at Court or Lorenzo was in Tuscany.

"Edmund, instead of visiting me, you need to tell the Lady Anne how you really feel about her." Christina said.

"Christy, the Lady Anne is only 13 years old. I am a whole decade older than her. Why would she look at me in a romantic sense?" Edmund asked his sister.

"Because you are a good man and any woman would be blessed to have you." Christina said.

"Thanks sis, but I'm a virgin." Edmund said, with his cheeks turning red.

Christina laughed.

"Eddie, all of Christendom knows that you are a untouched man." Christina said.

Edmund rolled his eyes and smiled.

Hampton Court

King Henry's Privy Chamber

"Your Majesty, have you thought of any betrothals for the Prince of Wales?" Thomas Cromwell asked the King.

"No, he was betrothed to Louise of France, but they repudiated the contract. How dare they?!" Henry asked, in anger.

"What about the German Royal Family?" Cromwell asked.

Henry was puzzled. The Cleves Family wasn't that powerful, but they were useful. They also had several children.

"And who will my Harry be betrothed to?" Henry asked.

"They have a daughter who is 7 years old. She was born in September 1515." Cromwell replied.

"What is her name?" Henry asked.

"Anne. Anne of Cleves." Cromwell replied.

Henry started thinking.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

There will be a time jump in this chapter. I hope you all are enjoying the story because there will be a sequel. Please review.

December 16, 1525

Hampton Court

Queen Katherine's Bedchamber

She was 38. Katherine looked at herself in her mirror. She had not aged horribly, but she could tell she was no longer the 14 year old Spanish who came to England 24 years old. She was a Queen now, but she was also getting older. She couldn't compete with her husband's mistresses anymore. He was still athletic and loved to have fun. Katherine spent most of her days being interested in her children. Isabella, Harry and Mary were now older and were very intelligent children. Isabella was tall, busty and very beautiful. Her long, auburn hair was very thick and she wore it down her back, as a sign of her virginity. She was very close to her mother. Unlike most Queens, Katherine always had a say in her children's education. Isabella was to be the Queen Consort of Portugal to the new King, Manuel. He was 23 years old and was said to be very handsome. Prince Harry, now aged 11, was tall for his age. He was kind, gentle and held a very close relationship with his mother and his sisters. He lost most of his respect for his father, when the King made his younger bastard brother Duke of Richmond. He was also excited at his betrothal. He was due to marry Anne of Cleves when he was 17 years old. She was German, and was a Protestant. Katherine was not happy. However, Anne was also submissive and was very well educated. Princess Mary was now 9 years old and was a sweet girl, but she was also un-betrothed. Ever since the incident, in which Mary pushed the Dauphin of France down, King Francis repudiated the betrothal when Mary was 6 years old. Katherine was writing to her sister, Queen Joanna of Castile, to think of a marriage between England and Spain again. She was the most powerful woman in Europe and one of her grandchildren could easily Be betrothed to Katherine's youngest child.

"My Lady, the King is here." Lady Elizabeth Darrel announced.

"Please send him in." Katherine said, with a smile.

Henry walked in. At 34, he was still very handsome. Katherine knew many women her age did not have an attractive husband. Unfortunately, Henry seemed to have lost his spark of passion for his older wife.

"Katherine, I came to wish you a very happy birthday. The banquet will take place tomorrow. I will be in the company of Mistress Carey tonight." Henry said, with a kiss to Katherine's hand.

Then, he left his wife, in silent tears.

Westhorpe Hall, Suffolk

Elizabeth was writing a letter to her beloved sister-in-law, the Queen. Elizabeth mostly stayed in the country now. She had a stillborn son in February 1523. She had not been at Court since. She was crazy with her children though. Her eldest child was now 10 years old. Lady Catherine Brandon shared a very close relationship with her mother, but she was also very well-educated. She was also very close to her royal cousin, Princess Mary. There were 4 months apart in age and had the same tutor. Elizabeth doted on her 4 children. She was now 33 years old and wanted more children, but knew that she was getting older and was not holding her breath. Her stillborn son was enough to make her fear another pregnancy.

"Elizabeth, I have to return to Court in the New Year." Charles said, as he held their youngest child, the Lady Caroline, in his arms.

"I know, sweetheart." Elizabeth replied. Now that they were older, Elizabeth and Charles were so much in love, again. Charles didn't even take a mistress, recently.

Edinburgh Castle, Scotland.

Queen Margaret's Bedchamber

Margaret was now 36 years old. She had given her husband 8 children and now she could enjoy being Queen and a mother to her children. Her eldest son, Prince James, was now 19 years old and was newly married to the Princess Isabella of Sicily. She was dark-haired with piercing blue eyes. She was also newly with child. Margaret could not believe that in the summer of 1526, she would be a grandmother. Her youngest child, Princess Sophie, was only 4 years old!

"I am getting old." Margaret said to herself."

But, she was entirely happy.

Castile, Spain

Princess Mary's Bedchamber

Mary was enjoying Spain. At age 29 years old, she was truly beautiful and was a true angel. She was devoted to her children and to her husband. She also had a new son. She had suffered a miscarriage the previous year. Now, she was holding her new prince, Prince Luis of Castile. He had his mother's auburn hair. She loved him immediately. Her mother-in-law, Queen Joanna was overcome with joy. She now had 3 healthy grandsons. Philip, Juan and Luis were now her heirs. If her son died early, she had 3 healthy heirs that would take the throne. Many wondered why the Spanish Queen had not remarried. At age 46, Queen Joanna was still able to have children and still had a monthly course, though it was very lighter than it had been before.

"Oh, my beautiful boy, you will be very loved." Mary said to her newborn son.

"Yes he is." Charles said to his wife. He was now the Holy Roman Emperor. He ruled alongside his mother, the Queen. He and Mary now had 5 healthy children. Their sons were the prizes of Spain. They also had 2 beautiful daughters. Princess Maria, who was now 12 years old and the Princess Adriana, who had just turned 5 years old on September 23. They were very beautiful, like their mother. Betrothal were pouring in for the youngest Princess of Spain, who bore a striking resemblance to her grandmother, Joanna. Prince Philip was now 13 years old and loved to chase his youngest sister around the gardens. Now, Spain had a new prince.

"Thank you for our children, mi amor." Charles said to his wife of 15 years.

"I love you, Charles." Mary replied, with a kiss.

Hunsdon House, England

Princess Christina and Duke Lorenzo's Bedchamber

Princess Christina was now 22 years old and loved her husband. They had no children, but they had finally grew to fall in love with each other. Lorenzo wanted to have a child so badly. However, Christina was nervous to become pregnant. She and Lorenzo would make love very often and she feared he would take a mistress when she fell pregnant. She had missed her monthly bleeding last month, but she regained it this month. So the worry was not on her mind anymore.

"Sweetheart?" Lorenzo said to his wife.

"Yes, Enzo?" Christina asked.

"Will we ever have any children?" Lorenzo asked.

Christina was dumbfounded. She had never told her husband of her fears.

"When God will it, sweetheart." Christina replied wisely.

Lorenzo seemed to accept the answer.

Hampton Court

Edmund Tudor, aged 27, was walking with the Lady Anne Boleyn, as she read a poem to you. She was such good company to him. They had become very close in the recent years and he was falling deeply in love with her, but was so scared to tell her. She was 10 years younger, smart, witty and was funny.

"Your Grace, what are your plans for the New Year?" Anne asked Edmund.

"Just to worship my God, my Lady." Edmund answered.

"Will you ever marry?" Anne asked.

Edmund blushed

"Only if God will it, My Lady. Only if God wills it." Edmund answered.

"What if God will you to marry me?" Anne asked.

Edmund was struck dumb.

"My Lady?" he asked.

"I love you, Edmund and I know I am a woman, but I know what I want." Anne said to the young Duke.

"My sweet Anne, I share so much love for you." Edmund said.

They then shared their 1st kiss.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

I do not own the Tudors. Please read and review.

February 28, 1526

Westminster Abbey

Edmund was being dressed by a young boy. Today, he was to be married. He was 28 years old and was marrying Lady Anne Boleyn. He was wearing all white, like all Royals. He was also nervous about marriage. He had never lain with a woman, so what if his new bride was not pleased with him on their wedding night? He knew that his brother, the King, was just worried that Anne would provide Edmund with sons.

"Sir, it is time." the herald told the young Duke.

Edmund drew a long breath and walked out to be married.

The Sanctuary

Everyone was waiting for the wedding to begin. In the balcony sat the Royal Family. The King and Queen were sitting side by side. Katherine was smiling with great joy. She had waited a long time for her dear friend, Edmund to be married and she was glad he was marrying her beloved lady-in-waitng, Anne. Henry was filled with jealousy. He had wanted to make the Lady Anne his mistress, and she refused him for his younger brother, who was not as important. Instead of being the King's mistress, she would rather be Duchess of York. Princess Isabella, who was now 16 years old, was sitting next to her mother. She was close to her uncle and was very happy, but also nervous. She was to be married in 3 months time to the King of Portugal. Prince Harry was now 12 and was happy to be at a wedding. He hoped that his uncle would have sons, so that his father would be more kinder to his mother. He could feel his mother's sadness. His older sister had told him and their younger sister, Mary, about his father's infidelity. They knew that they had an illegitimate younger brother, who was now 6 years old and was the Duke of Richmond. Princess Mary, who was always a happy child, was sharing her mother's smile. She was also turning into a beautiful young lady. At 10 years old, her long hair cascaded down her back, like her mother. Katherine told her daughters to wear their hair down, as a sign of their virginity. They loyally obeyed their mother.

The wedding procession then began. Edmund was waiting in the center of the church. The music began and the chants in Latin rang out. Maids of honor walked down the aisle. Finally, Anne started her walk down the aisle. She was wearing all white and was very happy. She was being escorted by her brother, George. He supported her marriage. Their father, Thomas Boleyn, had disinherited Anne, when she refused to sleep with the King, like her sister. He was, therefore, not invited to the wedding. It was his little sister's wedding, but in his mind, he was marrying the Queen. She was so kind and beautiful, he did not care about that she was 16 years older than him. He always fantasized about marrying her and miraculously having a child. A dark-haired baby boy or a beautiful auburn-haired little girl. He knew that he would never be her husband. The King did not deserve her. She deserved a young man, who would love her, cater to her and make her quick with child. It had been 8 years since the Queen's last pregnancy. Anne told him that the Queen still had a monthly course, even though she was 38 years old.

"Do you, Edmund Tudor, take this young woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, until death part you?" The Priest asked Edmund.

"I will." Edmund replied.

"Do you, Lady Anne Boleyn, take this man, Edmund Tudor, Duke of Somerset, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Anne replied.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

Edmund smiled and he and Anne shared a deep, public kiss. Then, the Duke and the new Duchess of Somerset walked hand-in-hand toward the altar. Then they turned and waved to the crowd. All stood and applauded the newly married couple. Anne was truly happy. She was now longer the Lady Anne Boleyn. She was Anne Tudor, Duchess of Somerset.

She was the Most Happy.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Wow the story is getting good in my opinion.

May 6, 1526

Greenwich Palace

Princess Isabella's Bedchamber

Isabella was getting her long hair brushed. Tomorrow, she would be meeting her future husband, King Manuel the 1st. She wasn't nervous. She was dreading the visit. She would be married later in the month and depart for Portugal immediately after. He may be handsome, but she loved her home. He was also here in person, which was unusual for a King. She was glad to be married in England. Then, she would probably never see her parents or siblings again. Isabella was often compared to her mother and she had great fears. What if she did not provide an heir to the throne. Her mother barely had her father's love, but her little brother, Harry, saved the marriage in her opinion.

"My Lady, are you ready for bed?" her lady-in-waiting, Mistress Collins asked the young Princess.

"Yes, you may retire for the night." Isabella replied.

Mistress Collins bowed and left Isabella alone.

Isabella went to the cross in her room. Her faith underpinned her life, just like her mother's. She began to recite her prayers. She prayed to have a safe journey to Portugal. She also prayed to be a good wife, Queen and provide her husband with children, mainly sons. She then made the sign of the cross and climbed into bed.

Queen Katherine's Bedchamber

Katherine was also saying her prayers for her eldest daughter. Katherine was very sad that her eldest daughter would be leaving England. She was only 16 years old. She knew this day was coming, but the time seemed to pass so fast. She missed having small children. She was nearly 39 years old and prayed daily to bear another child. She still had a monthly course, though she knew that it was unlikely she would conceive, since Henry did not visit her bed. He would lay in bed with her and go to sleep. She loved him, but was hating how she was being treated.

"Your Majesty, the Duchess of Somerset is here to see you." Lady Elizabeth Darrell announced.

Anne, wearing a beautiful night gown, walked into Katherine's bedchamber. She is wearing a great smile.

"Anne, I am so glad to see you, but why at such a late hour?" Katherine asked, grabbing Anne's hand and sitting her down.

"I am with child." Anne replied, with a smile.

Katherine was shocked. Anne and Edmund were only married for 3 months.

"How far along?" Katherine asked.

"2 months. The physicians say that I am due in late December or early January of next year." Anne replied.

Katherine forced a small smile. She was never jealous, however now she so badly wanted to have another child herself. She was glad that Anne had married Edmund and that he was so attentive to her. She prayed that it continued.

"I am very happy for you, dear Anne." Katherine replied.

Anne frowned and looked down.

"Katherine, I am so sorry. I know that you want another child, but you are still young..."

"YOUNG!? Anne I will be 39 years old when you enter into your confinement, I am not young anymore. My eldest daughter is to be married and will soon be a mother herself. How will I ever conceive a child before the change of life hits me. My husband no longer desires me. What have I done wrong? Our son is 12 years old and will be married in a few years. He is not even looking for a husband for Mary. She is 10 years old and un-betrothed. I was betrothed by the time I was 5 years old, Anne! Why can't I have another child?" Katherine cried, as she broke down in Anne's arms.

Anne was struck dumb. She knew that Katherine had troubles, but this poor woman. who had to stay strong as the Queen of England, was miserable. Anne's dark eyes was filled with tears for her dear friend and former mistress.

"Katherine, you are stronger than this. I believe you will have another child. All you have to do is woo your husband. Stop being his doormat and be his wife, my dear sister-in-law." Anne replied.

Katherine took her thoughts to heart, as she retired to bed.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

I am so glad that you all are enjoying the story. I just think of this stuff of the top of my head. If you all have ideas, you can submit them. You never know if your idea will be in the story.

May 7, 1526

Greenwich Palace

King Henry's Privy Chamber

Henry and Katherine were sitting with Isabella, waiting for King Manuel to come in and meet Isabella in person. Isabella was wearing a chocolate brown gown, with a diamond necklace around her neck. A diamond tiara rested on her long, thick hair. Her hair was curled and was down her back. Her resemblance to her mother was undeniable at this point.

"His Majesty, King Manuel of Portugal!" the herald announced.

A tall, black-haired man, with piercing blue eyes walked in, wearing dark purple. He walked up to Henry and Katherine first.

"Your Majesties." Manuel said with a small bow.

"Manuel, allow me to introduce my wife, Queen Katherine of Aragon." Henry said, as he walked Katherine up to Manuel.

"Your Majesty." Manuel said, as he kissed Katherine's hand. He was shocked. Henry talked about his wife, as if she was ugly and old. However, she was beautiful and elegant looking. She was busty in the breasts and had a slim figure, despite having 8 pregnancies.

"Your Majesty, it is a pleasure to meet you." Katherine replied.

Manuel smiled.

"Allow me and my wife to present our eldest daughter, Princess Isabella." Henry said.

Isabella walked up to her betrothed and sank into a deep curtsey.

"Your Majesty." Isabella said.

"My God, I feel that the Lord himself has blessed me with such a beautiful Lady, such as yourself." Manuel said, with a kiss to Isabella's hand.

Isabella smiled and blushed. She found her betrothed to be very handsome and kind so far.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Isabella replied.

Manuel smiled.

"Are you pleased with my daughter, Your Grace?" Henry asked, with a smirk.

"Very much so." Manuel said honestly.

"Good, now preparations for the wedding can began." Henry said, with a smile.

May 30, 1526

Westminster Abbey

Isabella was being dressed by her ladies-in-waiting in her wedding dress. Today she was to be married. She wasn't just becoming a wife, she was becoming the Queen Consort of Portugal. She was to help govern an entire nation and she was only 16 years old. She knew that she had time to become a full-Queen and to provide an heir to Manuel.

"Your Highness, it is time." Her ladies said.

"Then let us begin." Isabella replied dutifully.

Isabella started her walk down to the cathedral. She could already hear the music from the church. Waiting for her was her Uncle Edmund. He was to escort her to her husband. She took his hand and he led her down the aisle to her husband-to-be. Manuel was dressed in white and was watching his bride walk, gracefully down the aisle. Finally, she reached him and they turned to the Priest. He began to marry them. Manuel wasn't really paying attention to the minister, he was paying more attention to Isabella.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may salute your bride." he said.

Manuel and Isabella shared their 1st public kiss. They then walked hand-in-hand toward the altar.

Isabella was now a married woman

1111111111111111111111111111111111

Hampton Court

Queen Isabella's Bedchamber

Isabella was being dressed in her chemise for her wedding night. She was dreadfully nervous. She was told that losing her virginity was to be painful. She quickly said her prayers for the evening.

"His Majesty, King Manuel." the herald announced.

King Manuel walked in, wearing only a nightshirt, kissed Isabella's hand. He looked at her and smiled with lust. Isabella had perky breasts that were not small or big. The priest walked in and blessed their wedding bed. then the prayer was concluded and all left. Only Isabella and Manuel were left alone.

"My Lady, would you like a goblet of wine?" Manuel asked.

"Please." Isabella replied.

Manuel poured himself and Isabella a goblet of wine. He wanted her to be relaxed and calm for their wedding night.

"Thank you so much, my Lord." Isabella replied, as she took the goblet.

"My Lady, if you do not want to do this tonight, I understand." Manuel said.

Isabella knew that she had to give her virginity, despite her feelings.

"No, Manuel. I am ready." Isabella said.

Manuel walked up to his young wife and pressed a small kiss to her lips. She could feel the passion building and she continued the kiss. Manuel laid her down on the bed and took off his nightshirt. Isabella's chemise was removed and thrown on the floor. Manuel kissed her passionately and slowly, but painfully thrusted into her. Isabella screamed out in pain. She could feel blood.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Manuel said.

"Don't stop." Isabella cried.

Manuel continued to thrust into her. When he heard her passionate moans, he thrusted harder. She scratched his back and screamed louder. They did not care. Finally, Manuel came deep in Isabella.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" Manuel cried out.

Isabella felt his seed fill her. She enjoyed the feeling and, with God's help, she would quickly become with child.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46. Please read and review. I love your feedback. There will be a time jump.

January 5, 1527

Somerset Castle

Lady Anne, Duchess of Somerset's Bedchamber

Anne was miserable. She was supposed to give birth in late December, but was already a week overdue. Edmund had tried to ease her suffering, but to no avail. Anne was also thinking of Katherine. She had recently turned 41. While she could still have children, Henry had recently taken a new mistress. The Lady Margaret was Wiloughby was the eldest daughter of Maria de Salinas and her husband. She was half-Spanish by birth and was very beautiful. She was 17 years old and was quick to give her maidenhead to King Henry. Anne was furious when she received Katherine's letter a week ago.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain. She grabbed her stomach and cried out to her lady-in-waiting, Madge Shelton.

"Madam, what is wrong." Madge asked.

"My time has come, please fetch the midwife." Anne asked, through deep breaths.

Madge ran fast. Anne laid down in her bed and another sharp pain hit her.

1111111111111111111111111111111

8 hours later...

Anne, sweaty and exhausted, was holding her newborn baby boy. He was dark-haired and dark-eyed, like his mother. He was a sweet baby.

"Oh, my darling. God has truly blessed me with you." Anne said, as she kissed her newborn son.

Edmund walked in, smiling and had tears in his eyes.

"Oh Anne, he is beautiful. Are you well?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, sweetheart. I am very well." Anne replied, kissing Edmund's lips.

"We shall call him George, after your brother." Edmund said.

Anne smiled at her husband.

"Thank you, darling." Anne replied.

Then, George Tudor, the heir to the Dukedom of Somerset, let out a cry and was soothed by his mother and father.

January 7, 1527

Ludlow Castle, Welsh Marches

Prince Harry's Bedchamber

Prince Harry was reciting his Latin. He also wanted to write a letter to his sister, Queen Isabella of Portugal. He really missed her. His sister, Mary, had recently joined him at Ludlow. She was great company to him. He knew that in 4 years time, he would be married and Mary would be sent to her own household, if she was not married by then herself.

"Your Highness, your Aunt, the Duchess of Sicily, is here to see you." his manservant announced.

Harry smiled. His aunt Christina was fun.

"Send her in." Harry answered.

Christina walked in. She was wearing a dark red Italian gown.

"My dear Aunt. How are you this cold day?" Harry asked, as he kissed his aunt's cheek

"I just returned from Italy, Harry. I actually missed the snow." Christina replied.

"I'm glad you are back." Harry said, with a smile.

"I hate that I missed Isabella's wedding." Christina replied, sadly. She had been in Sicily when her eldest niece became the Queen of Portugal.

"Bella understood, aunt Christina. She was very sad when she departed for Portugal in June of last year. I miss her. I hope to see her again.

"I'm sure you will." Christina said

Hampton Court

Queen Katherine's Bedchamber

Henry and Katherine were eating dinner. As usual, they were eating in silence.

"How's Mary?" Henry asked.

"She is well. Her tutors say that she is well in her studies and her music is exceptional. You should be proud." Katherine said.

"I am. You know I am. Mary is the pearl of my world." Henry said.

"What troubles you?" Katherine asked Henry.

"Our daughter is not yet with child. I see she inherited more from you, than just her looks." Henry replied.

Katherine looked at Henry in horror. They were having a pleasant conversation and now he was insulting her again. She loved him. Why couldn't he treat her better.

"Will things ever improve" she asked.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47. Please read and review and I do not own the Tudors.

June 16, 1527

Lisbon, Portugal=Sinatra Palace

Queen Isabella's Bedchambers

Isabella was happy. She had been married for a year and she was also 5 months pregnant. Her baby was due in October. Everyone in the Portugese Court was praying for a healthy son. She had felt her child quicken so she knew that everything so far was going great. She would rub her small, swollen stomach. She loved being pregnant. Everyone was so kind to her. However, her husband, King Manuel, had not visited her in the recent days. Her ladies-in-waiting would whisper when they thought she wasn't paying attention. She was going to surprise her husband. She was going to show up to her husband's bedchamber and join him for lunch. She started her walk and many people bowed to her. She reached her husband's bedchamber and walked in, unannounced. She saw Manuel, naked in his bed, making love to her lady-in-waiting, Mistress Arabella.

"OH, MANUEL! MAIS DIFICIL!" she cried. [Oh, Manuel! Harder!"]

"Aye, Arabella!" Manuel cried.

Isabella slammed the door behind her. Manuel looked up, startled.

"How in the hell could you do this to me?! I am carrying your heir in my belly and you would do this to me! You said you loved me!" Isabella shouted, in tears.

Lady Arabella quickly dressed and ran out.

"Isabella, please calm down." Manuel said.

"I will not calm down! YOU ARE BEDDING ANOTHER WOMAN IN THE SAME BED, IN WHICH OUR CHILD WAS CONCIEVED!" Isabella shouted.

Manuel then slapped her.

"Madame, you will calm down. I am your husband and King. I will do as I please. I love you, but you cant express your love to me so I must look elsewhere." Manuel said, in a low voice.

Isabella held her hand to her face. She had never been hit before. She wanted to cry, but instead she stood to her feet and slapped Manuel back.

"You will not strike me." Isabella said. She then walked out of her husband's bedchamber. When she entered her bedroom, she excused her ladies-in-waitng. She then changed into her chemise, alone and laid into bed. She started to cry. She know knew the pain her mother, Katherine, had felt when her father had affairs. Isabella caressed her swollen stomach and cried harder. She wondered if having children would be worth losing her husband. She cried herself into a deep sleep.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Isabella was woken up with a sudden pain in her abdomen.

"UGHHHHHH!" Isabella cried out. She then felt liquid run down her leg. Isabella took her hand and put in under her bedclothes. Her hand was covered in blood.

"Oh, no. Help Me!" She cried, before she was hit with another painful contraction. She was in premature labor.

"Your Majesty!" her lady-in-waiting cried. Isabella was thrashing wildly in her bed.

"Fetch a midwife!" Isabella cried out.

Lady Maria ran to find one.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

4 hours later...

The pain was finally over. She had delivered a stillborn baby boy. He was very small. Isabella had a blank expression. She was very hurt, but had to relax. She had to remain calm. She could still have children. She was only 17 years old. This was the 1st of many pregnancies. Manuel had came to see her and brought her roses to cheer her up. However, she was very hurt. If he had not had had an affair, her little boy would still be alive and slumbering in her womb at this very moment. She knew that once she was healed, Manuel would want her with child once more.

"My Lady, do you need anything?" Lady Arabella asked the young Queen.

Isabella looked at her lady-in-waiting, with a cold glare.

"Fuera de mi vista, caro puta!" Isabella yelled, in Spanish. ["Get out of my sight, you expensive whore!"]

Lady Arabella, with a scared look on her face, bowed and left the room, in tears.

Isabella did not care. This little whore was partly responsible with the death of her little boy and she would pay. Her next pregnancy would go to term and she would deliver a healthy baby boy.

"I will give Manuel a son. Him and his little whore will see." Isabella said, aloud and in anger.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

June 25, 1527

Castile, Spain

Princess Mary's Bedchamber

Mary was now 31 years old. Still highly beautiful, many Spainards viewed her as an angel sent to Spain. She and Charles were very much in love. They loved all 5 of their children. However, Mary wanted to give Charles more children. He was hesitant. Mary was past 30 and had given him 5 surviving children. They had their heirs. Her husband was now the Holy Roman Emperor and was the most powerful man in Europe. Now, she was in her 9th month of pregnancy and was in confinement. After a devastating miscarriage in June 1526, Mary discovered she was pregnant, yet again, in November of the same year.

"Maria, how are you this warm day?" Queen Joanna asked her favorite daughter-in-law. She loved when Mary was pregnant. She loved her grandchildren, not only as her heirs to the Castilian Throne. Her mother, Queen Isabella, did not have the chance to have a say in her grandchildren.

"I am fine, madam. I heard the physicians were called to your bedchamber last night." Mary brought out.

"I missed 2 monthly bleedings. The doctor seems to think that the change of life has finally took place." Joanna said, fighting back tears. She had hoped to remarry and have another child. Now, she would never have that chance.

"Oh no, Madre I am so sorry." Mary said, with sadness in her voice. She truly felt for her mother-in-law.

"Its alright. I will have more grandchildren." Joanna said, with a sad smile.

Suddenly, Mary felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Your Majesty, it is my time." Mary said.

"I shall personally fetch a midwife." Joanna said calmly.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

13 hours later, June 25, 1527

Mary had given birth to a healthy baby girl. She was a true Spanish beauty. She had brown hair, with a hint of auburn in it and had Mary's piercing grey eyes. She loved her youngest child.

"Oh Mary, she is beautiful. What shall we call her?" Charles asked his tired wife.

"Isabelle. I have a niece named Isabella, who is married to your cousin, Manuel the 1st." Mary answered.

"Isabelle it is then, mi amor." Charles replied. His wife had given him 6 healthy children. He was satisfied.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

July 2, 1527

Hampton Court

Queen Katherine's Bedchambers

Henry and Katherine were eating dinner together. Katherine enjoyed whenever Henry visited her. She wished that he would visit her bedchamber once again, but she highly doubted that would happen. Henry loved taking his mistresses.

"Katherine, what troubles you, sweetheart?" Henry asked. He was now 36 years old and was starting to see that his wife of 19 years standing. Why had he treated her so bad? She had given him his son and heir, Prince Harry. Soon, Harry would be married and would be producing heirs himself. Katherine, though nearly 40 years old, was still highly beautiful and desirable. He had heard many young coutiers saying that she was beautiful and they hoped to marry someone that possessed her many attributes of beauty. She had been pregnant 8 times and still had her slim figure, her long thick auburn hair. He was still aroused by his wife, but chased after young women now.

"I just wonder if I still make you happy." Katherine answered, honestly.

Henry was shocked. Was Katherine really that miserable? Maybe he should send for their children to visit at Court.

"Would you like Harry and Mary to visit us in a few days, darling?" Henry asked.

Katherine had wished that her husband knew that he was the reason that she was unhappy, however she could not pass up an opportunity to see her children.

"That will make me very happy, sweetheart." Katherine said, with a small smile on her face.

Henry smiled back at her and returned to his dinner. He still loved to see Katherine smile.

Hunsdon House=Princess Christina

Princess Christina and Duke Lorenzo's Bedhambers

"MMMMMMMMM, OH LORENZO!" Christina cried, as Lorenzo thrusted in and out of her, fast. They had been making love most of the evening.

"CHRISTINA, I'M GOING TO COME!" Lorenzo cried out, in passion.

"NO, YOU MUSN'T!" Christina cried.

However, Lorenzo came deep inside of her, after 5 hours in the bedroom.

"Oh, Lorenzo." Christina moaned, out of breath.

Lorenzo got out of bed, naked and went to get a goblet of water.

"I love you, Lorenzo." Christina said.

"I love you too, dear Christina." Lorenzo said.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49. Please read and review. I do not own the Tudors. Also, I want to make Katherine a little younger, but I don't want to lose you guys or confuse you. Please let me know what I should do.

October 27, 1527

Hunsdon House

Princess Christina and Duke Lorenzo's Bedchamber

Christina had vomited, yet again. She was truly miserable. She had never been this ill before.

"Good Lord, what is wrong with me?" she asked herself.

Then she realized something. She had not had a monthly course since August. Could she be with child?

"Lady Wentworth?" Christina called for her lady-in-waiting.

A middle-aged red-haired woman walked in and curtsied.

"Your Grace?" she said.

"Are you a trained midwife?" Christina asked, resting a hand on her sick stomach.

"Yes, madam." she answered.

Christina was relieved.

"I require your services." Christina said, honestly.

Lady Wentworth was excited. She had been working for the Princess for nearly 5 years and she had wanted the young woman to become a mother.

"Yes, your Grace."

1111111111111111111111111111111111

"Well?" Christina said.

Lady Wentworth smiled

"Your Grace, you are indeed with child. You are two months along and you are due in May." she replied.

Christina smiled. She was finally going to be a mother. She had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Thank you, Lady Wentworth. You are excused." She said, happily.

Lady Wentworth bowed and left the room.

Christina sat on her and Lorenzo's bed, her hand on her stomach. Her child was growing inside her. She and Lorenzo had created her child out of love, not out of duty.

"I will be a great mother." Christina said aloud to herself.

Hampton Court

Queen Katherine's Bedchamber

Katherine was sewing one of Henry's shirts. Her daughter, Mary, was sewing with her. Katherine could not believe that her youngest child was already 11 years old. She was so beautiful. She was a combination of both her parents. Katherine hoped that Henry could find her a decent husband, if not a foreign prince. She secretly hoped that it would be an Englishman. She had to endure her eldest daughter being the Queen of Portugal and t hurt that she may never see her again, but she knew that it was a possibility.

"Mama, how is my sewing?" Mary asked her mother. She wanted to always please her parents.

"It is going well, sweetheart." Katherine said, while kissing Mary's forehead.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Henry of Wales!" the herald announced.

Katherine smiled, as her only son walked in her room. He was now 13 years old and he reminded her of her brother, Juan, who died when he was only 18 years old.

"Harry!" Mary cried, as she went to hug her older brother.

"Mary!" Harry said, as he hugged his little sister. He had always been fond of his sisters, but Mary was the best.

"Harry, how are you?" Katherine said, as she hugged her son.

"I am well, Mama. Ludlow is great, ever since Father allowed Mary to reside there with me." Harry replied to his mother.

Katherine smiled. She was glad that Harry and Mary were so close. She prayed that when they were older, they would still be as close. She also hoped to give them another brother or sister. That was her greatest wish.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50\Author's note

Ok I'm sorry that this is not a chapter but I wanted to let you all know that, due to storyline purposes, I am changing Katherine of Aragon's age from December 16, 1485 to December 16, 1487. So right now she is almost 40 years old, instead of 42 years old. She was 14 years old when she came to England. I am in the process of updating the previous chapters. If I missed a chapter, just know I will update it ASAP. So Henry and Katherine's age difference will be 4 years instead of 6 years. Many of you are probably wondering why I'm doing this, but you will find out in future chapters. Keep the reviews coming and thanks for you support!


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

December 1, 1527

Hampton Court

Queen Katherine's Bedchambers

Katherine was sewing Henry's shirt when he came to see her. He was still in his day's clothes.

"Henry." she said, with a smile on her face.

"Katherine, I have to talk to you." Henry said.

"About?"

"Our marriage."

Katherine suddenly went pale. What could this be?

"Katherine, as far as I am concerned our marriage is over. In fact, it never existed. I believe that you slept with Arthur, and that is why so many of our children died. You just got lucky that Harry survived. We have been living in sin for the last 20 years. I was just a child and you just wanted to secure your crown. If my brother had survived, you would have been his wife and Queen. You gave yourself to him and you know it. I wish to take a new wife and you should retire to a religious order or one of the royal houses. You will, of course be taken care of, since you are the mother of my son. Our children shall be legitimate. Good night my Lady." Henry said.

With a bow, he left her rooms.

Katherine was dumbstruck? How could he believe that she consummated her marriage to Arthur? Her marriage was over?

"Ohhhhhhh!" Katherine cried out, as she fell to the floor in tears.

December 12, 1527

Westhorpe Hall, Suffolk.

Elizabeth was reading a letter from Katherine and she was shocked. Henry was trying to divorce his wife of 20 years?!

"How could he?!" Elizabeth screamed.

Charles, who was laying in bed with her, woke up with a start.

"What is it?" he asked his wife.

"Henry is trying to divorce Katherine." Elizabeth replied.

Charles was shocked. He knew that Henry and Katherine had not slept with each other in almost a decade, but he didn't know that Henry wanted to get rid of her. Katherine was the ideal wife. She was still beautiful and was submissive. She even helped set up the household for his bastard son, the Duke of Richmond. She was also a good friend of his.

"I can't believe your brother. 3 healthy children and Katherine still isn't safe from him." Charles said.

Charles had stayed away from Court for nearly a year. Elizabeth had been ill recently and needed help with the children. Their children were now 12, 10, 9 and 7 years old. Elizabeth and Charles loved their family, but she missed their stillborn son, who would be 5 years old now. Elizabeth was now 35 years old and was still young enough to have children, but Charles was hesitant on having another child, with Elizabeth being recently ill.

"He is a fucking fool!" Elizabeth screamed, in fury.

"Watch your mouth." Charles said, with a smirk. Their youngest child, Caroline, was in bed with them.

"I can't believe she is already 7." Elizabeth said, looking at her sleeping child.

"I can't believe you still find me attractive, even though I am 41 years old." Charles said.

Elizabeth smiled at her husband.

"I will always find the love of my life attractive." Elizabeth said, as she kissed her husband.

Hunsdon House

December 25, 1527

Christina and Lorenzo were celebrating Christmas together. Due to Christina's pregnancy, they had to remain at home for the holidays. She had a small bump under her gown and had to stop wearing corsets.

"Sweetheart, do you realize that I would rather be here with you and our unborn child, then at you brother's Court?" Lorenzo said to his pregnant wife.

Christina laughed.

"I love it here. We are all alone and no one bothers us and we don't have to worry about my brother's horrible temper?" Christina said with a smile.

Lorenzo had not told Christina about Henry's plan to divorce Katherine. He did not want to endanger her or their unborn child. They had been married for a while and he really wanted this child to be born healthy.

"This has been the best Christmas ever." Christina said, with a smile on her beautiful face.

"I love you, sweetheart." Lorenzo said.

Then, they shared a passionate kiss.

Thank you guys again. So I'm taking suggestions on the gender of Christina's child. Please leave your reviews and leave your ideas. Like I said, your ideas may appear in the story.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

January 25, 1528

Hampton Court

Queen Katherine's Bedchamber

Katherine was horribly depressed. Henry had a new mistress, who was giving herself to the King freely and wanted to bear him sons. Her name was Jane Seymour. She was a beautiful mousy brown-haired girl, with pale blue eyes. She was one of her ladies-in-waiting. She was 20 years old and had recently been intimate with the King. Katherine had nothing to say. All she wanted was her children to come visit her. She asked Henry, but he did not want them at Court now, since he was trying to divorce their mother. They were 13 and 11 years old now and knew when something wasn't right. His bastard son, who was now 7 years old, was at Court now and Henry seemed to enjoy him more than Harry. Harry was the heir, not little Edward Fitzroy.

"His Royal Highness, Edmund, Duke of Somerset." Katherine's lady-in-waiting said.

Katherine put on a small smile for her brother-in-law.

"Edmund, its good to see you." Katherine said.

Edmund bowed to his Queen. Even though he was nearly 30, he was very soft-spoken.

"Katherine, I came as soon as I could when I heard the rumors. Anne wanted to come, but since she is with child again, I did not allow it." Edmund said.

Katherine smiled. Anne was with child again.

"Thank you so much." Katherine said.

"Katherine, I think you should contact your nephew." Edmund said.

Katherine went into a deep thought. Charles was the Holy Roman Emperor now, but he was also married to Henry's sister, Mary. Would he go against Henry?

"I shall give it some thought. Now, how is that beautiful little boy of yours?" Katherine asked, with a smile.

Edmund gave her a smile.

"He is so healthy and chubby. He is trying to walk now. I hope we have a beautiful baby girl now." Edmund said to Katherine.

"How far along is Anne?" Katherine asked.

"She is nearly 4 months. She is due in July." Edmund answered.

Katherine smiled. She may have been 40 years old and in danger of being divorced, but she was happy for her friend and former lady-in-waiting. Anne was nearly 20 years old and was about to have her 2nd child. Katherine wouldn't wish her misfortunes on anyone.

February 16, 1528

Lisbon, Portugal

Sinatra Palace

Queen Isabella's Bedchambers

Isabella was pregnant again. She was only 5 months along and she was more mature now. She was 18 years old and did not let her husband's adulterous behavior bother her anymore. She just wanted children. Ever since her miscarriage, she had been cold toward Manuel. He was hurt by it, but did not show it. He knew she was fertile. They had only shared a bed 5 times, since the miscarriage, but she was already pregnant again.

"My Lady, the King is here to have dinner with you." her lady-in-waiting announced.

Isabella scowled. She hated dining with Manuel. He may have been attractive, but Isabella had started to hate her husband. She wished he would die and that his younger brother could take the throne and Isabella could return to England. She also heard that her father was trying to divorce her mother, after 20 years of marriage. She was outraged and refused to answer her father's letters recently. Her mother was her rock and for her to be mistreated like this horrified her.

"Send him in." Isabella said, as she stood up.

Manuel walked in

"Bella." he said.

"Manuel." Isabella replied.

Manuel sat down and took a drink of wine.

"How is the child?" Manuel asked.

"Better than the last one. How is your latest whore, sweetheart?" Isabella said, with a dark smile on her face.

Manuel had a shocked look on his face. His wife was so sweet before, but since she lost their child, she was cold and bitter. He loved her, but he also loved sex. Isabella was with child and was not going to be able to please him until she had the child. Why should he give up intercourse.

"Bella, why must you treat me like this? I am a man. I should be able to have a mistress and you should look away. Your mother does, so why shouldn't you?" he asked her.

Isabella stood up, furiously.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY BELOVED MOTHER!" Isabella shouted at her husband.

Manuel stood up and tried to soothe her.

"Sweetheart, please calm down. I don't want to bury another child." Manuel said, as he grabbed Isabella and rubbed her bump of a stomach.

"Get off me and get out. You are the reason my son is dead and I shall never forgive you." Isabella said, as she glared into her husband's eyes.

Manuel stared at her with sadness, bowed and left her chambers.

Isabella calmly sat down at her table, drank a small sip of water and began to eat her dinner, in peace.


End file.
